Mouth Shut
by Hopesters77
Summary: It's Been 5 Years Since Brooke Left A heart broken Lucas.Brooke's secret had caused her road bumps. Lucas still hasn't recovered from the break up. What happens when they see eachother again? Sequel To A Love No One Expected.
1. Our Lives Now

**Mouth Shut - Ch. 1 Our Lives Now**

It's been five years since Brooke left a heart broken Lucas behind. And unknown to him she was keeping a secret from him. That secret cost her alot, but also made her the person she is today.

She now Co-owns a small, but popular cafe called _'Coffee & More'_ But also designs for a big fashion company, and gets 27% of the money. She's done well for herself she thinks. She lives in a Medium two bedroom apartment on the seventh floor.

But she still has a secret. Her son. Broody.(It's prononced Brody, but it's spelled like that) Broody Matthew Scott. She loves him to death. But she can't love him enough for two. Try as she might, she can't. She knows he needs a father, but it's been to long now, and she won't let any other man step in to be Broody's dad.

He has Blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair. He's the spitting image of Lucas, with very little of her in him. He loves basketball, and is shy, but wild once you know him. Brooke couldn't be more proud of him. But her old friends still have no idea about him, and she doesn't planning on telling them.

Now Brooke was making breakfast when her bestfriend Rachel entered.

"Hey Hoe." She smirked. "Where's my favorite god son?" She asked.

"Asleep. Do you mind waking him up for me?" Brooke asked.

"Oh sure." Rachel said, and went into Broody's room.

I Know what you're thinking. Rachel? As in Nathan's baby's momma? Well yes, but after two weeks after Brooke left Rachel had a misacarriage. Broken, and hurt Rachel visited Brooke, and refused to talk to anybody, ecspecially Nathan.

When Rachel found out Brooke was pregnant she told her to tell Lucas, but Brooke refused. Then two months Later Rachel found this medium sized building for rent. They started a cafe, and a few weeks later found an apartment for Brooke. With Brooke's dad's money. After they found Rachel one the rest fell into place.

"Ow!" Rachel cursed as she re-entered the kitchen. "Your son bit me."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry." She said smiling. "Can you watch the bacon? I'll get him."

"Okay."

Brooke walked thru the livingroom, and into the hallway and entered her son's room. He was sleeping on his right side like she does. His left hand under his pillow, and the other holding the covers over his chest. His short hair(Like Lucas' hair in season one) was going in every which direction possible, and his mouth was slightly open.

She looked around his room. Dark blue, with a lighter blue line going around it. A small basketball goal on his closet door. A small T.v on his dresser, and a car shaped bed. She smiled to herself, before kneeling down beside his bed, and running her hands thru his bed hair.

"Wake up baby." She said quitely.

Broody groaned. "Go away momma." He told her, and waved his hand for her to go out.

"Come on handsome. Momma _really_ has to work today." She pleaded.

Broody turned to his left side, and pulled the covers over his head. "It's to early."

Brooke rolled her eyes. This is just like him. "It's eight. Come on i bet Garret wants to see you."

"He can get over it. He's gay."

"Broody Matthew Scott-" She couldn't do it. She started laughed. "Where did you learn that word?"

"Go away! I'll bite you too." He warned.

Brooke sighed, and stood up before ripping the covers off him.

Broody wined. "Ugh! Momma, that's so not fair." He said, and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"It is when i'm trying to wake you up." She kissed his messy hair. "Now go brush your teeth." She called as she stepped out of his room towards the kitchen.

* * *

Lucas Scott looked around the room. He sighed, and crawled out of bed, and slipped on a shirt before going into his kitchen.

After Brooke left Lucas. He went back to Tree Hill, and became the head basketball coach for the highschool. He's had no relationships since Brooke. He always claimed he didn't want one, and truth be told he didn't want one, unless it was with Brooke. He still thought about her everyday, and still kept good memories of her in his head. He watched as Haley raised her daughter Emma, and thought about how stupid he had been for not giving Brooke a child when she asked.

Not too long after Rachel left to California for _'Personal Reasons'_ Nathan and Haley got together. Haley and Jake had Broken up a week after Rachel had left. Jake had knocked up some girl. Nathan, and Haley turned to eachother, and found Love. They've been dating for four years now, but have yet to marry. Nathan proposed to Haley a few weeks ago. They, and Emma are going to be a happy family.

He turned on the T.v, and started watching the news. He sighed. He wish he still had Brooke. He could still, to this day, feel her beside him. He could still smell her hair, and he stills remembers how it felt to touch her soft skin. He tried to be bitter towards her, but couldn't. His mom went traveling the world while homeschooling Lily. He took over the house, and still slept in the same room. Memories of Brooke fresh in his mind. God he missed her.

He got dressed, and went outside for his morning jog.

* * *

Brooke set a plate of breakfast for Broody on the table. She looked at Rachel who was eating her eggs. "Why are you eating my food anyway? You have an apartment with your own food."

"Because you can cook." Rachel said.

"Broody! Time for breakfast!" She called.

"Five more minutes!" He called back.

"What's he doing anyways?" Rachel asked.

"Proberly watching the news." She commented.

"That's one strange kid." Rachel laughed.

"He's not strange." Brooke defined.

"Brooke he's four, and watching the news. What does that tell you?"

"That Spongebob isn't on." Brooke stuck her tongue out, as Broody came running into the room, and sat down across from Rachel.

"Good morning aunt Wachel." He greeted. He could never say Rachel right.

"Well it wasn't good when you bit me. You little parrana." Rache mummbled.

Broody laughed, and so did Brooke. "Come on Rach, he's a kid."

"Yea, Wach i'm only four." He said flashing a dimple smile at his god mother.

Rachel smiled at her god son. He was defintly Brooke's child. He was defintly Brooke...& Lucas' son.

* * *

"Hey man." Nathan greeted when Lucas entered the gym at ten. "How you doin?"

Lucas shrugged. "The same. How Emma?"

"Man she looks more, and more like Haley everyday."

"Bet you love that. Better Haley in Keller."

Nathan laughed. "How about you? Find anybody worth your time?"

Lucas shook his head. "No." He answered simply.

"Haley's worried about you. She thinks you'll never find anybody."

"Oh please. I'm 24."

"That's what i said."

"Besides she shouldn't be focased on me. Have you sent out your wedding invitation yet?"

"She's going to tomorrow."

"Good. Who all are you inviting?"

Nathan shrugged. "Just some friends, and family."

* * *

"Okay purse?" Broody asked.

"Check." Brooke told him.

"Car keys?"

Brooke looked in her purse. "Check."

"Wallet?"

She looked again. "Shit. I'll be right back." And entered her room.

Broody heard the home phone ring, and climbed on the counter to get it. "Hello?"

Brooke came back, and ran to get the phone. "I got cha you little munckin." She said, and grabbed the phone from her four year old son. "Hello?"

"Brooke?" A Familiar voice asked.

Brooke swallowed hard. _'Oh god'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**Do You Love Me Again? So Did Their Life Turn Out How You Thought It Would From The Beginning? Don't Worry I Am Going Continue This Story Until It's Over. Review, and Tell Me What You Thought, And What You Think Should Happen.**

**I Love You Guys.**

**_-Hopey_**


	2. All In The Past

**Mouth Shut - Ch. 2 All In The Past Now**

Brooke gupled before answering. "Hey Haley."

"Oh my god. I can't believe it's actually you." Haley sounded excited.

Brooke gripped her son's shirt to make him stay by her. "Yea. It's me."

"Who answered the phone?" Haley asked.

Brooke looked down at her confused son. "That was...uh...he's...my son. He answered the phone."

"Son!?" She sounded shocked, but Brooke couldn't blame her.

"Yea. Anyways what'd you call for?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well i'm getting married."

"What? Hales that's great? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Nathan." Haley answered timidly. "That's actually why i'm calling. I want you to come."

Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh, uh i don't know. I have work, and plus who would watch Broody?"

"Brody?" Haley asked.

"My son." Brooke remined.

"Oh he could come. He could play with Emma."

"Emma as in your daughter?"

"Yep. She'll be five soon. How old is Broody?"

Brooke started to panick. "Younger then Emma." There that wasn't a lie.

"Well if he can talk, Emma will play with him. Come on Brooke. I _really _want you there. We can catch up."

Brooke sighed. She wanted to go. She really did, but Broody just looked so much like Lucas she couldn't hide his family tree. "I'll...i'll have to think about it."

"I'll take that. When you decide call me at 228-238-9587."

Brooke wrote down the number on the counter. "Got it."

"Bye Brooke. It was nice talking to you."

Brooke smiled. "You to Tutor girl." With that she hung, up and turned her attention back to her son.

"Who was that momma?"

Brooke ran her hand thru his now fixed blonde hair. "Mommy's old friend. Now come on. We've got a big day ahead of us."

* * *

Brooke, and Rachel were closing up the cafe when Cooper entered with Broody running behind him.

"Ha! I win." Cooper smiled.

Broody frowned. "You cheated. You went on two."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Okay that's enough _children_." Brooke laughed, and hit Cooper with a rag.

"Did to." Broody coughed, and held his arms open for Brooke.

Cooper glared at his god son, and walked over to Rachel before kissing her.

Brooke kneeled down, and hugged her son. "How's my favorite man?"

"Good." Broody said quickly.

"No, don't let him fool you. He got in trouble today." Cooper informed Brooke.

Brooke turned to look at her son. "Did you?"

Broody slowly nodded. "But it wasn't my fault."

"Well what happened?"

"Garret said that he was better than me because he has two parents."

Brooke opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't quiet figure out how to handle this situation. How could she tell her son that his own father doesn't know about him? She sighed. "Do you think he's better than you?"

Broody didn't answer for a few moments, then looked at his feet. "Yea." He admitted shrugging.

Brooke blinked away tears, and looked at Rachel who was fighting back her own tears, before turning to her son. "Look baby i love you." She ran her hand thru his short blonde hair once. "And your daddy would love you."

Broody still didn't look at her. She heard him sniff, and wipe his face. Her heart broke seeing her son this way. Knowing it was all her fault. Knowing she couldn't do anything to fix it. Knowing it could of been different, and wishing it was.

"Where is daddy?" Broody asked.

Brooke knew he would ask this sooner or later, but never did she think she'd answer him honestly. "I don't know honey."

Broody nodded, and lifted his head to look at his mother. "I love you too Momma."

Brooke smiled sadly at her son. It hurt her to know that she, without realizing it, had taken apart of him away. His father. She swore that he'd never miss out on anything, but he was. He'd never even met his father. He didn't know his first name, or anything. They never talked about him. Brooke tried so hard not to think about the past. Her past, with Lucas. She puts those memories away, and refuses to look back on them. But yet everyday when she see's her son open his eyes. There Lucas is. The pain is so stronge she can literally feel the burn in her throat. It hurts her, and she just now found out, that it hurt her son as well.

"Let's go Home."

* * *

Lucas was shooting free throws in the gym. It was Nine P.M. Practice ended a while ago. He looked around the gym, and saw Haley walking towards him.

"Hey buddy." She smiled, and stood beside him, as he shot again.

"Hey Hales." He greeted.

"Have you talked to your mom today?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, she's calling tomorrow from Greece. She'll be here for the wedding though."

Haley nodded. "And how are you doing? I haven't talked to you for a few days."

"I'm breathing." He said half-heartly.

"How would you feel about a double date?" Haley asked.

"No. Haley we've talked about this. I don't want to be tied down."

Haley sighed. She knew that wasn't true. She knew if Brooke had stayed then he'd proberly be married, with three kids by now, but Brooke didn't stay, and even though Lucas tried _so_ hard to move on. He couldn't. He was lifeless, and he still was. He hid it well, but he couldn't hide it all the time. He was broken, and Haley wanted more than anything for him to heal. "Lucas it's just one date. She's really nice."

"No." Lucas told her. "Can we just drop it?"

"Fine, but Lucas you can't hold onto _her_ forever."

"But i'll do it for as long as i live." He told her seriously.

Haley sighed. She somehow knew that, that was the truth.

* * *

After putting Broody to bed Brooke took a shower, and walked over to her walk in closet. She grabbed this box, and placed it on her bed, before opening it. The box was full of pictures. Pictures of when her, and Lucas were together, a ticket from when they got arrested for breaking and entering, and a dirty note they passed in a class they had together.

She walked back into her closet, and found, behind most of her clothes, Lucas' grey hoody that said _'Scott Motor's'_ on the back. It was worn out from being worn so much. She'd bring it out every so often. She slipped out of her shirt, and her shorts, and slipped the hoody on. It was way to big for her, but she loved it. She slept in it sometimes, trying to find a way to get close to Lucas again.

She walked back over to the box of stuff, and picked up her favorite picture of them. Haley took it. They were asleep in the couch. Brooke was on top of Lucas, snuggling her head in his shoulder. She wiped away a tear, before closing up the box. That was the past, and this was her life now.

She decided what she was going to do. It was now or never. She picked up her cell phone, and dialed in a number. It rang twice before a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?" The familiar husky voice asked.

"Hey, It's Brooke..."

* * *

Lucas ran out of ths shower when he heard his phone going off. He looked at the screen. He didn't reconize the number, but flipped it open anyways.

"Hello?" He asked, and then he heard the familar raspy voice from so long ago. He couldn't believe it was her.

* * *

**Don't You Just Love CliffHangers? Lol. I know I'm Spoiling You Guys, But I Didn't Update _The Thin Line_. Sorry. I'm Going To In A Few Days, But I Just Want _That_ Chapter To Be Perfect. :) Anyways Review, And Tell Me What You Think.**

**I Love You Guys.**

**_-Hopey_**


	3. Master Plan

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 3 A Plan**

_She decided what she was going to do. It was now or never. She picked up her cell phone, and dialed in a number. It rang twice before a familiar voice picked up._

_"Hello?" The familiar husky voice asked._

_"Hey, It's Brooke..."_

"Brooke?" The guy on the other line asked in suprise.

"The One and only. How are you Nate?"

"Oh My god. How are _you_? Where are you? How've you been?" He rambled.

"I'm fine, Nathan. Really. I just really need to talk to Haley. Is she around?"

"Oh yea. Hold on."

* * *

_Lucas ran out of ths shower when he heard his phone going off. He looked at the screen. He didn't reconize the number, but flipped it open anyways._

_"Hello?" He asked, and then he heard the familar raspy voice from so long ago. He couldn't believe it was her._

"Hey Scott boy number one." Rachel greeted on the other line. "How's life been?"

Lucas sighed. He really didn't want to talk to her right now. "What'd you want Rachel?"

"Relax, i know you're proberly still pissed at me for breaking poor Nate's heart, but this has nothing to do with him."

"Then what does it have to do with?"

"Well, i'm thinking about vistiting."

"I'm not sleepin' with ya Rachel." Lucas told her calmly.

Rachel laughed on the other line. "Oh please. I have a boyfriend, thank you very much. We're both visiting. I hear Naley is getting married. We could be like wedding crashers."

"Now is _really_ not a good time Rachel. But if you're thinking of stopping Nathan from marrying Haley, you better not."

"Relax, i don't care." Rachel re-assurred him. "But i guess i should tell you Brooke is coming to."

Lucas' throat tightened at the mention of her. "How do you-? Did you-?"

"We work together." Rachel told him. "Haley called her yesterday."

"Haley did?"

"Mmm-Hmm."

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Yep, but don't get to excited. She's got another hott blonde boy in her life." Rachel smirked.

Lucas sighed sadly. "What's his name?"

"Broody." She stifled a laughed. "But don't worry. She's not dating him or anything. He acts like a four year old."

Lucas felt a smile spread across his face. "Really?"

"Yep. Well i better go pack. You can go jerk off about Brooke now. Bye."

Lucas hung up, and smiled thinking of Brooke.

* * *

"I'll see you Wednesday." Haley said before hanging up. "Yay! Brooke's coming to town!" She squealed happily.

"Really?" Nathan asked. "The wedding isn't for another month."

"I know, but she's going to be my maid of honor." Haley smiled. "God i can't wait."

"Good. I know how much you've misseed Brooke." Nathan kissed her.

"I really have. I'm just worried about Telling Lucas. That's why i didn't call earlier. I just don't want him to think he still has a chance with her. I don't want him to get his hopes up."

Nathan nodded understanding. But, he knew Lucas was going to get his hopes up no matter what stood in his way.

* * *

"Brooke?" Rachel asked from the livingroom, and saw Broody playing his Wii. "Is she still asleep?"

"Yep." Broody answered simply, then paused his game. "She stayed up late. Momma does that sometimes."

"What for?"

Broody shrugged, and started playing his game again.

Rachel started walking towards Brooke's room, and when she opened the door saw Brooke packing her bags. She smiled. "I thought you were asleep?"

Brooke kept folding her clothes. "I woke up about an hour ago."

"Packing are we?" Rachel smirked, and sat down on Brooke's bed.

"I promised Haley i'd be her maid of honor, and i have to be there the day after tomorrow."

"But isn't the day after tomorrow is Broody's field trip thing to like the beach or something?"

"That's where you come in." Brooke smiled hopefully at her friend. "Can you stay here with him, until i come back for Tree Hill?"

"Brooke."

"Rachel please." Brooke begged. "If i went back to Tree Hill with Broody how do you think people would react? Tree Hill talks, and if even _one _person see's his blonde hair, or his blue eyes, i'd be screwed."

"Maybe you should just tell them then."

"Rach, please."

Suddenly an idea popped in Rachel's mind. She was tired of all the secrets, so maybe this could be her only chance to get everything back out in the open. She smirked to herself. "Alright. I'll stay with him."

"Thank you." Brooke said, and hugged her bestfriend tightly. "You're the best."

Rachel kept thinking about her plan. Thursday afternoon Brooke would get a little suprise in Tree Hill. Her, Cooper, and Broody.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY...**

Haley walked into the gym, and saw Lucas jogging towards her, and then pull her up into a hug.

"Oh God I love you Haley!" He said, then let her go.

"What'd i do?"

"You called Brooke." He smiled wider, just saying her name.

"How'd you-"

"Rachel called me, but that doesn't matter. You called her! She's coming to town! God i'm so excited!"

"I knew this would happen." She mummbled. "Look Lucas Brooke's coming to town for the _wedding_. Then she's going back to California. She doesn't live here. She has her own life in _California_ And nothing is going to change that."

"Can't you just let me be happy for a day!?" Lucas asked. His voice getting louder.

"No Lucas i want you to be happy, but i just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Yea, whatever Haley. Look my hopes aren't up. I just want to see my friend again." He lied, and stormed off.

Haley sighed. His hopes were already up, and-wait did he just say Rachel called him?

* * *

"No." Four year old Broody pouted at the airport.

"I promise baby boy. Momma won't be gone for _to_ long." Brooke said on her knees. Eye level with her son. "And i'll call you everyday."

"I wanna go with you." Broody said.

Brooke groaned. "You can't go sweetie, but i promise i'll call you every chance i get. I'll bring you home presents."

"I don't wanna stay with aunt Wachel."

"Uncle Cooper will be with you to."

"No."

_'Final Call For Flight 16754 To Tree Hill From L.A.'_

"That's me. I gotta go. Give momma a kiss."

"No." Broody said stubbornly.

"Please." Brooke said, doggy face and all.

Broody kissed his mom, and hugged her neck. "I love you momma."

"I love you too Broody." Brooke kissed her son's hair before standing up.

"Bye Skank." Rachel said.

"I'll call you when i land." Brooke told her before walking towards the door. She handed the person her ticket before entering. She looked back at her sad son, and kinda...smug looking bestfriend. When she took her seat on the plane it hit her. She would have to see Lucas again. She would have to face the love of her life..._again_. After breaking his heart. She wondered what he was up to, and hoped that when the plane landed he'd be over her. For _her_ sake.

* * *

**So I Apologize. Brooke Didn't Call Lucas. But She Will See Him Again. Just Wait, and See How That Goes. :) Anways, Review Please. And Stayed Tuned For Some Bitchin' Drama. A Also Updated My Other Fan Fics. Read Them. :D**

**I Love You Guys.**

**_-Hopey_**


	4. Home At Last

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 4 Home At Last**

Brooke looked in the big crowd of people, in search of Haley. Then suddenly she felt someone hug her tightly from behind.

"Brooke!" Haley squeled, and faced her for the first time. "Oh my god. Your hair is different."

Brooke ran her hand thru her now shoulder length brown hair. "Yea, you can't keep hair to long, with a baby."

Haley looked around Brooke for a child. "Where is he? Oh my god is he okay? Was he hurt?"

"Calm down Haley." Brooke laughed. "He's fine. He's with Ra-...a friend."

"Oh." Haley stated disappointed.

Brooke propery hugged Haley. "It's good to see you Hales."

Haley smiled, and hugged her back. "It's good to see you to Brooke."

* * *

"But momma said i couldn't go with her." Broody said while he watched his aunt Rachel pack his stuff.

"Well, she never said you couldn't go with me." Rachel smirked, and continued to pack for the boy.

"Why do I have to go?" Cooper asked. "I didn't do nothin'."

"But you love me, so you're going." Rachel told her boyfriend.

"Will i get to see momma alot?"

Rachel nodded. "Yep. The second we land, you'll get to see her."

"Okay." Broody smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

"Extra blankets are in the coat closet downstairs, and...that's about it." Haley smiled proudly as she showed her friend the guest room.

"Really Haley, you don't have to do this. I have money to check into a hotel."

"Brooke it's fine. I _want_ you to stay." Haley re-assurred her.

Brooke had met, Emma, and saw Nathan again a few hours earlier, and now it was nearing midnight.

"Okay, but i think i'm gonna take a walk. I want to see what all has changed."

"And midnight would be the time to do that?" Haley asked smirking.

"Yes." Brooke glared jokingly. "Maybe go down to the Rivercourt. Walk around the school. Just feel at home again."

Haley nodded. "I understand. I'll leave the front door unlocked."

"Thanks Haley."

* * *

Brooke was walking down the Lucas' street. She took a deep breath, when she saw his house alot of yards away. She wondered if Lucas still even lived there. Haley did say he was in town. Didn't she? Panick hit Brooke. He could not live here anymore. He could be in China for all she knew, but something about the way the house looked convenced her Lucas was there, or at the very least, his mother.

Swallowing her fears she walked up the side of the house, and knocked on the blue door.

* * *

Lucas was inside his house looking over plays for next week's game. The Ravens have been doing fairly well, and he was proud, but their defence was starting to get confused. Then her heard a knock on his door.

"What the hell?" He mummbled to himself as he got up. _'Who goes knocking on doors at one in the morning?'_ he thought to himself, then he turned the knob, and looked into her hazel eyes sparkeling in the night. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. Every emotion he felt since the moment the met again in college came rushing back to him. All the words they shared. All the kisses, the love making. The tenderness, the presence. He was feeling it all, just looking into her eyes.

"Hey Luke." She greeted timidly. Was she still allowed to call him Luke after everything they went through. She looked at him for a moment. His hair had gotten shorter, and he had more stubble then he had when she last saw him. He was more bulkier then he was five years ago. He was wearing light jeans, torn obviously from being wore so much, and a simple blue T-shirt. _'Very Lucas'_ She thought to herself.

Lucas was still incapable of speech. He could barely remember his name, let alone have his voice work properly. He looked her up, and down. Taking her all in. Her brown hair was cut, so it was just barely passing her shoulders, and her short length dress was stunning. She looked more breath taking then she had at eighteen. Age had done her well, and he didn't care about their time apart. It didn't matter anymore. He couldn't understand how he seemed to be breathing much more easily now that she was here. So he did the only thing he could think of. He took a step towards her, and crashed his lips unto hers.

Lucas' lips were neither hard or soft against Brooke's. She only felt the tingle of his soft lips moving with her own. She knew that kissing back would only hurt both of them the next morning, but right now she couldn't care less. Right now it was her, and Lucas. The rest of the world could wait.

Lucas grabbed her waist, and pulled Brooke inside his room. He lips never leaving her's. He shut the door with his foot, and gently layed Brooke down on his soft bed. He grazed her bottom lip, and before he had anytime to think she opened her mouth, with a moan.

Brooke was tugging at Lucas' hair, while Lucas' hands were roaming along her dress. It had been more than long enough since he'd touched her like this. Since he'd touched her at all. When her breath was ragged she had to pull away. But That didn't stop Lucas. He just started exploring her neck, and jaw line. Brooke could feel the stuble of Lucas' chin against her neck. She was sure it was the most erotic thing she's ever felt. She couldn't help a soft moan that escaped her lips, and then Lucas removed his lips from her completely.

Lucas looked into Brooke's lustfilled eyes. That was almost enough to make him cum in his pants, but he didn't. He removed his shirt to show her his amazingly toaned body. He heard Brooke groan at the sight of him, and smirked with desire.

Brooke ran her hands over the rocky planes of his chest. She felt the small patch of blonde hair growing from under his belly button, to below her view point. She wanted more. Craved for more. So she un-buckled his belt, and flung it somewhere in the room, before she felt Lucas' hands raising up her dress.

Lucas felt Brooke raise her hips, so he could remove her dress easier. He knew they were crossing the point of no return, and he was happy she hadn't stopped him. He was harder then he'd ever been. But Brooke did this to him. She made him into this sex-craved _thing_, with one word, in the raspy voice of her's.

Brooke moaned as his rough hands felt her soft body. She was below him, in just her underwear, and bra. She saw the look in his eyes. It was a look that scared her, and excited her. He was _loving_ her right now. He wasn't just feeling her for her sake. He was doing it for his to. He needed to feel her. Brooke moaned at just that alone, and felt Lucas' warm, soft lips on her belly moments later. She moaned once again, and when Lucas rubbed his stuble against her belly she had to wimper. It was involentary.

Nothing made her more excited then this. Having Lucas make love to her, was something you can't even explain. It was not only a rush, but a addition. An addition worse than Herion, or LSD. It was harder to get over, and nothing could possibly fill that void.

Lucas was already to hard, so he buttoned, and pulled down his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers before her went up to kiss Brooke again. He felt her warm body under his, and groan in pleasure unto the kiss. This was agony, and pain, and pleasure all at once. He was dying to be inside her. He wanted that more than anything possible. Needed that more than anything possible, so he reached behind her back, and Un-claps her bra within a split second.

* * *

"Aunt Wachel." Broody said annoyed. "I wanna go home. I'm tired."

"Broody we'll be at the hotel in a few." Rachel snapped.

"Babe calm down. It's like two in the morning. He has a right to be tired." Cooper pointed out.

"I know, but he doesn't need to complain about every little thing."

"He's four."

"Shut-up. You are to." Rachel said angry. "Or at least you act like it."

Cooper sighed. Rachel and her mood swings.

* * *

The last piece of clothing was Brooke's underwear. Lucas looked down at a heavy breathing Brooke, who only nodded. He slowly, almost torcheringly slid them down her legs before tossing them on the floor. He slowly placed himself between Brooke's legs, before entering her almost dripping wet flesh.

Brooke moaned, and bit her lip. She had gone _way _to long without Lucas inside her. Filling her up, like no one else ever could. She dug her nails into his back, trying to contain herself. But it just felt to damn good.

Lucas nuzzled his head in Brooke's neck. Loving the feel of her all tight around him. "It's been to long." He whispered huskly in her ear, before he kissed her neck.

"Mmm." Brooke moaned, and raised her hips up, to let him know she was ready for more. "You're tellin' me."

Lucas started off in a slow pace. Slowly working up to his climax as he watched the girl below moan, wimper, and yell in pleasure when he hit her G spot. Then he felt the heat sensation in his lower belly, and moved faster within her. Moving deeper. Hitting her G spot with every thrust, or grind he made into her.

"Lucas!" She wimpered out, close to climax.

Lucas moved faster, and felt Brooke's nails dig into his back, before her walls tightened around him, and she came. Feeling the pressure that surrouded him, he himself came only seconds after her. He was about to move, but then Brooke stopped him.

"Hold on." She said.

After holding one another for a while Lucas withdrew from her, and lay beside her before he tightened his arms around her waist, and they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

But what happened the next morning. Was something, that neither of them expected.

* * *

**So They Made Love. Lol. How's That For Welcome Home. :) Review Please. I Love Them. If It Wasn't For Them, I Wouldn't Write. **

**I Also Updated My Other FanFictions. Read Em'**

**I Love Ya'll :D**

**_-Hopey_**


	5. Having It Out

****

Mouth Shut - Chapter 5 Having It Out

Brooke was walking back to Haley's house crying. How could she be so stupid? She knew what she was doing, and part of her wanted to stop, but the other one told her to keep going. She knew that when Lucas woke up, he'd be crushed. And she'd have to hurt him once again. She'd have to explain to him that she didn't want him. She'd have to lie her ass off, just like five years ago. And in a month she'd go back to California, and continue her life. Her life without Lucas Scott.

_"See baby, i'm fine." Lucas smirked._

_Brooke smiled. "I love you Lucas Scott."_

_Lucas took Brooke's hand, and brought it to his heart. "You fixed it." He told her._

* * *

Lucas woke up the next morning, and looked around the room. No Brooke. Was it all a dream? Then he looked down at his naked body under the sheets. No, it really happened. He smiled at the memories of last night, then it hit him. What if she didn't want to stay? What if she was just caught up in the moment? What if she didn't come here to make love, and to get back together like he thought she did. What if she just didn't stop him from making love to her? What if it didn't mean anything to her?

_"I don't want you anymore Lucas. I don't want to be with you anymore."_

_Lucas stood in shock for a few moments. "You don't mean it."_

_"I do. I do mean it."_

* * *

Haley was making pancakes. It was nine O' clock. She noted that Brooke came home around five in the morning last night. Then Brooke came down stairs holding a smiling Emma in her arms.

"Momma!" Emma smiled, and went to see Haley once Brooke put her down.

"Hey baby girl." Haley said, and kissed her daughters dirty blonde hair. "Why don't you go find daddy?"

"Okay." Emma giggled, and ran upstairs.

Brooke sat on the bar stool across from a cooking Haley. "Hales, Emma is great."

"Oh thank you. I'm sure Broody is just as amazing."

"Yea. He really is." Brooke said smiling sadly. She missed him already.

"So tell me about him. What's he look like?"

Brooke gulped. She knew Haley would want to know about Broody, but she didn't think she'd have to go into detail. "Uh...well, he...he doesn't look like me much." She cleared her throat. "He looks alot like his father."

Haley nodded understanding. Emma also looked alot like Chris. "Yea, i get it Brooke. You're forgetting you're not the only mother with a lazy baby daddy." She smiled half-heartly.

Brooke smiled back. "True."

"So, what's he like? Broody?"

"Well...he's shy at first, but after you get to know him, he's very energetic."

Haley smiled as Brooke described her son.

"He watches the news alot." Brooke laughed. "But don't get me wrong, he loves cartoons."

"When's his birthday?"

"October 27." Brooke stated.

"He sounds amazing Brooke. You must miss him."

Brooke nodded. "Yea, but it's good to see everyone again."

Haley cleared her throat. "So when's the last time you talked to Rachel?"

The question caught Brooke off guard. "Wh-what?"

"Oh, well i just thought that." Haley swallowed, and sighed. "Rachel called Lucas a few days ago, and-"

"She did what!?" Brooke said all to loudly. "How often does she call him? What'd she say?"

Haley jumped at Brooke's outburst. "Calm down there tigger." She laughed. "I was confused to. But Rachel told Lucas you were coming to town."

"Oh." Brooke relaxed, and sighed in relief.

"So do you?" Haley asked. "Talk to Rachel?"

"Oh..." Brooke looked at her hands. "Yea. She's actually the one watching Broody."

"How's she doing?"

Brooke was taken back. Did Haley really want to know about Nathan's almost baby momma? "She's good. I mean she still thinks about...the baby, but she's with Cooper now. And he's really good to her. I can tell she loves him alot."

"Good. After she left, i felt like i lost both of my girlfriends."

"About that. I'm sorry that i didn't say goodbye, but i just couldn't handle it. Rachel was enough. I couldn't even imagen what it would be like with..." She trailed off not wanting to feel his name burn in her throat.

"So, you know that Lucas is coming to the wedding to. Right?"

"I figured."

"I don't want it to be uncomfortable for either of you."

"Haley, honestly? I think anything would be awkward with me, and him." Brooke told her. "We didn't exactly have the best break-up."

"I know." Haley mummbled. "Believe me. Lucas was so messed up after-nevermind. Oh god, i'm sorry."

Brooke waved it off. "It's okay Hales. It was a long time ago."

"Right. I just figured, that you still don't want to mention it."

"I'm fine." Brooke reassured her. _LIAR!_

Just then the doorbell rang. Nathan came down the stairs with Emma on his back. "I got it!" He yelled, and opened the door to see Lucas standing there. "Oh hey man."

"Uncle Luke!" Emma screamed happily, and reached out for him.

Brooke heard the girl say Lucas' name, and felt herself start to panick. Then she saw him enter the kitchen, Emma on his shoulder.

"Airplane!" He smiled, and made motor sounds. "Ahh, we're crashing! We're crashing!" He sat her down on the floor, and looked directly at Brooke.

Haley watched their intense glance, and cleared her throat. "Nathan, how about we, and Emma go to the store?"

"But we-" Nathan was cut off.

"No. I'll go to the store." Brooke offered, breaking away from Lucas' intense eye's. The same eyes Broody had.

"You don't have a car." Haley pointed out feeling awkward.

"I'll drive her." Lucas offered.

_Shit_ Brooke thought to herself. _didn't see that one coming_

* * *

Brooke, and Lucas were driving awkwardly to the store, with Haley's grocery list in Brooke's hand.

"You left early this morning." Lucas finally said.

Brooke swallowed hard. "I thought that'd be best."

"For who?" He asked, more bitterly then he intended it to be.

"For both of us." Brooke sighed. He had a right to be bitter.

"So what? We make love for the first time in five years, it's mind blowing, and we just...what?...forget that it ever happened?!" He was angry now.

"Yes." Brooke answered simply. She really didn't want to have this conversation in a car.

Lucas pulled over on the side of the road, as if reading her mind, and got out of the car before going to the front of it waiting for her to join him.

Brooke sighed, and un-buckled before getting out of the car, and facing him. "Yes?"

"Did I really mean that little to you?" He asked softly, and quietly.

"What!? Are you that blind Lucas?" She asked. "You meant the world to me! Why would you even question that for a second?!"

"Gee, was it the no goodbye or the big fat lie about there being someone else?" He pretended to think it over. "Oh both! And alot more!"

"I did that for you, you jackass! I was protecting _you_!" She poked him, angry herself.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! You broke up with me for _you_. _You_ were scared! _You_ decided we weren't worth fighting for! _You_ ended us for _you_! Don't sit here, and tell me you did that for my benift! I was fucking in love with you, and hell i even picked out a ring!"

Brooke was taken back by his sudden outburst. He. Had. Bought. A. Ring.

"_So, are you gonna marry him?"_

_That caught Brooke off guard. "Uh...what?"_

_"Marriage. He always struck me as one of those people who would get married younge."_

_"Well he hasn't asked."_

_"Oh he will, proberly by the first year."_

_"That's-that's a little...far away don't you think."_

"I was ready to spend the rest of my goddamn life with you, and what'd you do?! You ran away like i was just a way to pass time! So don't try to pull this self-rightous crap! Because i'm not falling for it! Not a second!" He stormed back into the car.

Brooke stood there. Completely shocked for a few moments, then heard him honk his horn. She crawled into the car, and they drove to the store. Not saying a word to eachother.

* * *

**Okay, so i decided to update for this fic, and this fic only. Because I'm a little ahead already so i hope you enjoyed it. But don't expect this to happen often. Anyways Review! Asap!**

**I love You, and You, and You in the corner.**

**_-Hopey_**


	6. It's Going To Be

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 6 It's Going To Be**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alright So, Before You Read You Have To Know, That This Is A Sequel To_ A Love No One Expected _And If You Don't Read That One, Then You Most Likely Get This One. :) And Also, I'm Only Updating Because I'm On This Writing High, And I Love You Guys. Kiss Kiss. Read, Read. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What else do we need?" Lucas asked Brooke in the store.

"Hot pockets." She answered simply. She looked down at Lucas' hands gripped the basket handles. His knuckles were white. She could tell he was putting forth alot of effort to just be in the same room as her. "I'm sorry." She mummbled.

Lucas scoffed. "Apologizes aren't always enough, Brooke." He said without even looking at her.

"So what now Lucas? Are you just going to pretend like i don't exsist?"

He shook his head. "Nop. I'm gonna pretend you're the Brooke Davis i knew in Highschool."

"Same thing." She muttered, and crossed her arms.

* * *

"God! I checked every hotel in Tree Hill, and nothing! God, where could she be!?"

"Maybe she's staying with Kalie." Cooper said, and looked at Broody, who was watching the news.

"Haley." Rachel corrected. "And you're a genius!" She smiled, and looked in the phone book.

* * *

"We should try to be friends." Lucas said breaking the silence as they drove towards Naley's house.

"I thought a was highschool Brooke." She said coldly.

Lucas sighed. "I was angry Brooke. We should at least _try_."

"And we'll put everything else behind us?"

Lucas nodded. "We'll put everything else behind us."

Brooke nodded. "Ganster swear?"

Lucas held out his pinky. "Ganster swear." He said, and Brooke joined his pinky, and then stuck out her middle finger, and so did he before joining those to, before letting go.

And for the first time since she's been back home Brooke saw him smile. Not including their sexual escapad the night before.

"You wanna make a detour?" He asked.

"I'd like that." Brooke smiled.

* * *

Haley saw Emma watching Dora, and heard a knock on her door. She opened it, and saw none other than Rachel Gatina staring back at her smiling.

"Haley James almost Scott! Get your ass over here, and give me a hug!" She smiled.

Haley's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were walking on the beach. "Haley's gonna kill us for leaving her food in the car."

Brooke smiled. "We'll tell her we got lost."

She heard Lucas laugh for the first time since she had come home. "It's kinda hard to get lost in Tree Hill."

"But it can still happen." Brooke reminded him.

"It can."

"It feels good to talk to you again."

Lucas took a deep breath. "It's..._difficult_ to talk to you again. Knowing what i know."

"Which is?"

"Rachel told me about Brody."

Brooke's eyes widened. "What!?" She yelled loudly.

"Calm down Brooke. I'm not mad. And if he makes you happy then date him."

Now Brooke was confused. "What did she tell you exactly?"

"That you had another brooding blonde boy in your life. She said he was pretty inmature though. She said he acts like a four year old."

Brooke stifled a laugh. "Oh."

"Does he make you happy?" Lucas looked down as he asked.

"He's younge. He's more like a son to me." She smirked to herself.

Lucas couldn't help but smile. "We should proberly head back." He grabbed his keys out of his pocket, and started walking towards the car.

Brooke looked down. Lucas' phone must have dropped. She picked it, and it started vibrating. She looked at the screen. _'Lindsey'_ Then looked back at Lucas still walking. _'He has a girlfriend!'_

* * *

"Ra-Rachel? What're-what're you doing here?" She asked in shock as Rachel let herself in a small boy in a beenie, and dark sunglasses following.

"Yep it's me." She smiled widely holding the boys hand.

Haley looked down at the boy. "And who's-who's this?"

"This is Broody." She smiled proudly.

Haley looked up. "Brooke's Broody?"

Rachel only nodded.

Haley got down to his level. "I'm Haley."

Broody just grabbed Rachel's hand harder.

"Sorry. He's a little shy. You'll have to excuse him."

"That's okay. But one question. Why is he wearing sunglasses inside?"

"So that people don't-" Broody started, but Rachel covered his mouth.

"Because it's the new style for boys. And so are beenie hats."

"Rachel!?" They heard Nathan yell.

* * *

Brooke, and Lucas got out of his truck, and saw a dark haired guy standing outside.

"Cooper?" Brooke asked, and he looked up.

"Brooke?" He hugged her.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" She asked him.

Lucas stood by getting jealous.

"Oh, um...uh..." He stammered

Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no. Rachel's here!?"

"Rachel's here already?" Lucas asked.

Brooke turned to him. "What'd you mean already?"

"Rachel!?" The heard from inside the house.

Lucas, Brooke, and Cooper all entered the house to see Haley, Rachel, Broody, and Nathan standing in the entry way.

"Momma!" Broody smiled excited, and ran to his mother.

"Mom?!" Lucas yelled.

Brooke picked up her son, and hugged him dispite the tention in the room.

"What the hell are you doing here Rachel?!" Nathan asked.

"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend that way jackass!" Cooper warned.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!?"

"You have a son!?" Lucas yelled at Brooke.

"And you have a girlfriend! We all keep secrets." She spat.

"Mommy. I don't feel good." Emma said quietly from upstairs.

All the adults, and Broody turned to her. Then back to one another. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Alright So Tell Me What You Thought, And I Love You All! I Also Updated My Other Stories. Review Please, Or I Won't Update As Often. :)**

**_-Hopey_**


	7. No Secrets Except One

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 7 No Secrets...Except One**

"Lucas will you just talk to me?!" Brooke yelled in Nathan, and Haley's backyard. Haley told Brooke, and Lucas to talk outside, while Nathan, and Rachel talked inside, and her and Cooper put the kids to sleep.

"I don't know what to say! I don't even know how to react!" He admitted. "You have a son Brooke! You have a child!"

"I know Lucas, I was there when he came out of me." She spat.

"How could you have kept this from me!?"

"Oh i don't know. Because it's none of your business maybe!"

"It's a kid Brooke! You have a child, and you didn't even hint around to it! You've been acting as if he doesn't exsict!"

"And You've been acting as if Lindsey doesn't exsict! I think we're even."

"We're not talking about Lindsey right now. We're talking about your son! You couldn't even have told me? You make love to me, but _this_ you leave out?"

"Me having a son is none of your business. And it's not like you were so eager to start conversation that night either. As i recall, you kissed me first!"

"What are you fourteen?! You could have stopped me!"

Brooke groaned. "God this is just so messed up. And why do you even care? You have a girlfriend!"

"She's my editor Brooke! She's married! I'm not dating her!"

"You're...not...dating...her."

"No." He answered simply.

"Oh."

"Yea, 'oh' maybe before you jump to conclusions, you could ask!"

Brooke stayed silent.

"What's his name?" He was calmer now.

"Who?" She asked.

"Your son."

"Broody." She told him simply.

"The same Broody Rachel told me about?" He asked, getting angry.

Brooke nodded. "Yea, sorry about that one."

"We talked about him Brooke!" He snapped taking a step closer to her. "We fucking discussed him, and you couldn't mention he was your son!?"

"You didn't ask!" She yelled at him.

"Oh sorry next time i see you i'll be all like 'hey Brooke, got any kids today?' You just don't around asking people that!"

"Okay, but come on Lucas. Can you really blame me for not telling you?" She asked. "I knew you'd react badly, that's why i didn't tell you in the first place."

Lucas clenched his jaw. "If you would have told me, instead of being told by him, then maybe i would be a little calmer about it."

"A little." Brooke pointed out.

"How old is he?"

Brooke felt herself start to panick. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. There was no possible way that he would forgive her. He still hasn't forgiven her for breaking up with him.

"How old is he?" He asked again.

"Four." She answered honestly. She was hoping he wouldn't put two, and two together.

Lucas laughed dryly "Typical Brooke." He muttered.

"And what is that suppost to mean?"

"Oh you know what it means! You always get what you want! So you broke up with me because i didn't give you a kid, and went and found some one nighter who would!?"

Brooke was stunned, and hurt by this. "Wh-no! Broody wasn't planned, Lucas! He has no father!" Saying this was hard for her, because she was standing in front of Broody's father. "I love my son, and i wouldn't change anything in the past!"

Lucas saw the tears forming in her eyes, but right now he couldn't care less. He was just so angry with her for not telling him. "Not even our break-up?" He asked in a whisper, as he sat down on a swing.

Brooke sat down on the swing beside him. "Our break-up was tough, Lucas. It nearly killed me."

"Then why'd you do it?" He was now fighting back tears of his own.

She sighed. It was time to get every secret out. "When Peyton, and Felix basically kid napped me, i knew that if i stayed with you then you'd end up getting hurt. Because i loved you so much Lucas, that my own life at that point didn't matter to me." Well every secret...except one.

"So you ran away." He finshed for her.

"I had to." She admitted. "I've had to deal with drama everywhere i went, and i couldn't let you follow." She swallowed.

"So you ran away." He repeated. "Is that your answer to everything?" He asked coldy.

Brooke played with her hands. "No. I'm here now aren't i?"

"For now." He muttered.

"Will you never forgive me?"

"It just hurts that's all." He said before getting up.

* * *

"I understand you're mad, but i came here for Brooke. That's it."

Nathan scoffed. "The last thing you said to me was 'i love you'. Then the next day i wake up, and i get this note that says goodbye. Then nothing! I think i'm entitled to be angry with you. I mean did you even really love me?"

"Of course i did, but come on Nathan. I had a miscarriage. Did you really expect me to be all butterflies, and lilies after that?"

"No, but at the least i expected you to stick around."

"And if i had would things really be any different?"

"Yes." He admitted. "Then it'd be _our_ wedding in a month."

"You love Haley, Nathan."

"I love you too, Rachel." He looked into her eyes. "I never stopped."

Rachel shook her head, and watched as Nathan stepped closer to her.

"I know you love me too." He slipped his hand around her waist.

"Nathan..."

"Tell me to stop." He said quietly looking at her lips, before looking at her once again. "Just tell me to stop."

Instead Rachel crashed her lips unto Nathan passionatly.

* * *

Lucas, and Brooke were leaning against the wooden fence on the ground.

"Can he play basketball?"

Brooke shrugs. "I guess."

"Has he ever played basketball?"

"Yea."

Lucas smiled. "I can teach him to play."

"You don't have to." She told him.

"I want to." Lucas said. "And besides you'll be with Haley half the day, so he could use some guy time. Not around dresses."

Brooke laughed. "You sure?"

"Yea...why not? And if you don't feel comfortable with just me taking care of him, then you can invite that guy."

"Cooper?"

"Yea. Him." Lucas turned his head to look at Brooke. She was looking back at him.

"Tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Wait." Rachel pushed Nathan away, and took a few steps back.

"No. We've waited alomst five years for this. I'm tired of waiting." He took a step towards her.

Rachel took another step back. "Nathan you're getting married. You're getting married to Haley. You have a child with Haley, and as much as i wish otherwise you're in love with Haley."

"But i love you too."

Rachel shook her head. "We had our change Nathan. We're not meant to be."

"We'll make another chance."

"I love Cooper."

Nathan took a step back.

"Cooper asked me to marry him." She lifted up her ring. "And i said yes."

* * *

"Here honey, why don't we take those off." Haley cooed to Broody, and removed his sunglasses. She looked at his blue eyes in shock. _'No. That's impossible.'_ She then removed his beenie, and his short blonde hair came to view. She gasped.

Coopers head shot towards her, and saw her face. "Oh God."

* * *

**:D Okay, So I Know That The While Nathan/Rachel Thing Is Kind Of Confusing To You, But You'll Find Out What Happened With Them Later. And What Will Haley Do? Find Out, And Review. I Also Updated My Other Fics. Ohhhh And After I Finish _The Thin Line_ Which Is Almost Done, By The Way, I'll Be Starting A New FanFiction. It's Going To Be Called _The Mistake We Made Together._ :) It's About Brooke, and Lucas. I'll Give You More Detail Later. Don't Forget To Review.**

**_-Hopey_**


	8. Finding And Hiding

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 8 Finding, And Hiding**

"BROOKE DAVIS!" Haley screamed as she stormed to the backyard passing a guilty looking Nathan, and Rachel along the way. She saw Lucas, and Brooke both smiling, but the second Brooke saw her, her eyes widened. Then Cooper came running outside.

"Why don't you two take this inside?" He suggested.

Haley just glared at Brooke.

"Okay." She smiled timidly, and got up, before turning to a confused Lucas. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

Cooper led Brooke, and Haley inside, and closed the back door. Nathan and Rachel stood there confused themselves.

"What's up?" Brooke asked nonchalantly.

"What's up!? What's up!?" Haley yelled. "Your son is what's up Brooke!"

"You told her?" Brooke asked Cooper.

"No, she took off his beanie, and sunglasses!" Cooper promised.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Whoa. What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke's son, is Lucas' son!" Haley told him.

"What!?"

"Okay i know, it's bad, but just calm down." Brooke tried to reason.

"No, i don't want to calm down. I want you to tell him everything, and explain why you even hid him!"

"You don't understand Haley. It's not that simple. I just didn't decided to hide him. I didn't want to ruin Lucas' life."

Haley scoffed. "Because his life is doing to well now?!"

"I thought i was doing the best thing for him."

"_You_ were the best thing for him!" Haley yelled. "You leaving ruined his life!"

"Haley calm down." Nathan told her.

"No, don't tell me to calm down!" She snapped. "I can't believe you're not angry with her, or shocked."

"Look, you can't change the past Haley, so yelling at her isn't going to help anything."

"I'm so sorry Brooke." Cooper apologized.

"No, it's okay." She re-assured him, then turned to Haley, and Nathan who were now fighting. "Guys!?

"What!?" They yelled at the same time.

"Listen to me. I know keeping his from Lucas was a bad idea, but i can't change it, and I'm sorry i didn't tell you but i feared you'd tell him."

"Oh i am going to tell him." Haley promised.

"Haley it's not your place." Nathan told her.

"Lucas is going to be my brother in law, which mean Broody will be my nephew. Which means he's your nephew."

"I understand that, but it's her decision to him or not."

"He has a right to know about his own child, Nathan! She can't just not tell him!"

"Stop fighting!" Emma yelled from the staircase.

Nathan sighed. "I'll get her." And ran upstairs.

Haley glared at Brooke while Rachel, and Cooper were watching sadly from the side. "You lied to all of us. You lied for five fucking years! How could you do that to me? To Nathan? To Lucas?"

Brooke looked down. Not answering. She wanted to escape. To get away from it all.

"I can't believe you're that big of a chicken. You couldn't even tell Lucas he has a son? How could you do that? Tell me how Brooke?"

"I don't know." She felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I was just scared of how he'd react, and i didn't want to face it. I didn't want to face him. I couldn't."

"Is that why you broke up with him?"

"No. I found out a month after i broke up with him."

Rachel started crying herself. She hated seeing Brooke in pain. She hugged Cooper tightly.

Brooke sniffed. "I did love Lucas. So much." She could barely speak now. Her voice broke several times.

"You have to tell him, Brooke." Haley told her. "You know he never wanted to be Dan, and you're...you made that choice for him. You know how much it hurt him that Dan didn't want him. Do you want Broody to go through that?"

"Don't guilt trip me Haley." Brooke told her sternly. "I already have enough guilt without anyone else putting it on me. I know Broody needs a father, but i can't tell Lucas."

"If you don't tell him Brooke...i will."

"It's none of your business."

"Broody is Lucas' son. Lucas is Nathan's Brother. I'm marrying Nathan, so that makes it my business."

"At least let Brooke tell him." Rachel cut in. "I'll make you a deal. Brooke will tell him before we leave to California again. Deal?"

"Rachel." Brooke warned.

"Deal." Haley agreed.

"Haley."

Rachel smiled. "Go wish you're son goodnight Brooke."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Haley walked downstairs, and saw Broody sitting on the couch, watching the news. "Morning buddy."

Broody turned around. "Morning, Aunt Haley."

Haley sat down beside the boy who looked just like Lucas. "Are you allowed to watch this?"

He nodded. "Momma says it's okay."

Haley looked down at the four year old. His blonde hair was going in every which direction, and his blue eyes were fixed on the T.v. "You want some breakfast?"

"Are you as good a cook as Momma?" He asked.

"Does she cook alot?"

Broody nodded. "All the time."

"Then why don't you go wake her up so she can start breakfast?"

"O-tau." He smiled, and ran upstairs to get Brooke.

Haley smiled, and heard a knock on the door before Lucas entered. "Hey Hales."

"Hey." She greeted.

* * *

"Momma, wake up." Broody told her, and jumped on her bed.

"Broody Micheal Scott, if you do not stop, i will ground you from the news channels." She warned.

Broody stopped, and layed down beside her. "Aunt Haley wants you to cook breakfast."

"It's nine, sweetie. Momma's tired."

"Please." He begged, and gave her the puppy dog pout.

"That is so unfair." She groaned and got out of bed, before she picked him up, and started downstairs.

"Yay!" Broody smiled excited, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Lucas looking at them.

Lucas smiled at Brooke, then turned to the boy in her arms. He looked familiar, then thought. _'Of course_. _He is Brooke's son'_. He got off the couch, and walked over to them. "Hey Brooke."

"Morning." She smiled nervously.

"I'm Lucas."

The boy looked up at the tall blonde man. "Hi."

"You must be Broody."

He nodded.

"Broody, this is mommas old friend. He's nice."

"He's the person on your dwesser." Broody stated a matter of factly.(If you haven't noticed Broody has a little trouble with his R's, but not all the time.)

Lucas smirked, as Brooke blushed. "Your mom is also on my dresser. Friends do that."

Brooke smiled down, but still feeling guilty about the way things are. She hated that she would have to tell him that Broody was his, she hated that she didn't earlier. She hated it all. Then she saw her son smile at his father, and the guilt only worsened. She hated knowing that he'd have to go through everything that she was. This was going to be a tough month. For everyone.

* * *

**So How Stupid Is Lucas? I Mean The Kid Looks Just Like Him, And Nothing Like Brooke. Guys. Lol. Anyways, I'm Yet Again On This Writing High. :) So Please, Please, Please Review For Me, Or I'll Just Keep My Frequent Writing Highs To Myself. Lol.**

**I Love You All.**

**_-Hopey_**

**Oh And After I Finish_ The Thin Line._ Im Starting A New Fic Called_ The Mistake We Made Together._**

**The Story Line:**

**_Brooke, and her two bestfriends Haley, and Peyton Hate The Scott Triplets. Lucas, Jake, And Nathan Scott. Because Nathan dated Haley, and after she lost her virginty to him he dumped her. But When Brooke, and Lucas have to tutor one another they must put their hated for another aside, and discover that maybe they really don't hate one another after all. That maybe they could be together. They decide to sneek around, and just have fun, but something happens that makes them linked for life, and face the mess they created together. Friendships will be lost, love turns into hate, hate turns into friendship, and friendship turns into love. It's all about choosing in Tree Hill, and The two crowds who own THHS are going to be slit apart by one mistake. One Brooke and Lucas made together._**

**So tell me what you think of it. :D**


	9. Bonding Time

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 9 Bonding Time**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Brooke asked Lucas for the 1000th time.

"Yes." Lucas smiled, and looked at Broody standing by his mom. "He'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about you."

Cooper laughed, and picked up Broody. "We'll all be fine."

"Alright, Mister give me a kiss." Brooke leaned in to her son.

Broody placed a wet kiss on his mom's cheek. "I love you, momma."

"I love you to handsome." She smiled, and watched as Cooper walked out to Lucas' truck. She then turned to Lucas. "If anything happens-"

"Trust me. Broody is going to be fine."

"Broody? I was talking about Cooper. Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Lucas laughed. "No promises."

* * *

Brooke, and Rachel were bored out of their minds at the local dress shop. Haley had been trying on dresses for three hours now.

Brooke noticed Rachel was deep in thought. "Hey Rach?" Nothing. "Rachel?" Again, nothing. "Rachel!?" She yelled making Rachel almost jump out of her chair. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh yea, i'm good." She lied. Nathan barely looked at her since she told him Cooper, and her were getting married.

"You sure? I mean, Nathan looked pretty pissed with you last night."

"It has nothing to do with Nathan!" Rachel defended.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing!" She snapped. "God just mind your own damn business!"

Brooke held up her hands in surrender. "Just asking."

"Well don't."

Then Haley walked out of the dressing room with a fluffy white, overly done dress. Rachel just burst out laughing, before Haley stormed back into the dressing room.

Brooke sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lucas looked at the bleachers, and saw Cooper asleep on them. He laughed, and turned his attention back to Broody who was bouncing a basketball. "That's good, little man."

"I know a few thing." Broody smirked.

'Cocky, just like Brooke' "But can you shoot?"

Broody looked up at the tall basketball goal before shaking his head. "Not on that."

"What if i helped you?" Lucas asked before picking up the boy, and lifting him on his shoulder. "Do you think you can now?"

"Get closer." Broody smiled. He was having fun. No one ever played basketball with him. Cooper didn't like it. Brooke had no idea how to shoot, and Rachel thought it was call soccer.

Lucas smiled, and walked closer. "The buzzers about to ring."

Broody shot the ball, and made it. Barely. "We won!" He smiled excited.

Lucas made a buzzer sound, and lifted Broody off his shoulders, so he could lift him over his head. "Broody wins the game!"

Broody laughed with him. And Then Lucas placed him down on the ground. "That was fun."

Lucas looked at his watch. "Well it's one o' clock. You hungry?"

"Yes." Broody said quickly.

"Well then why don't we wake up uncle Cooper, and get some lunch. Sound good?"

Broody nodded.

"Alright, I'll start the car. You go wake him."

Broody ran towards his godfather, and Lucas watched him. The boy was so energetic. So hyper. Lucas loved it. The kid was fun. Brooke's son was fun. He suddenly felt as if he knew him. Like there was a connection that wired them together. He felt close to this young boy already, and he's always felt close to Brooke.

* * *

"Haley this is the third dress store we've been to. Can we just leave?"

"No secret keeper."

Brooke frowned at this, and Rachel laughed. "Fine. Whatever."

"Maybe we should take a break. Get something to eat." Rachel offered.

"I like Rachel's idea."

Haley looked at her cell phone. Nathan had been texting her off the wall today. "Um, you guys go ahead. I'm just gonna go check on Nathan. He's been texting me all day."

Brooke nodded. "Okay, and we'll meet you later?"

"Yea." Haley said before going.

Rachel watched her go, before turning back to Brooke. "Where should we eat?"

* * *

"It's closed!?" Brooke asked in disbelief as her, and Rachel stood outside of Karen's Cafe. "Why'd she sell it?"

"I don't know." Rachel reminded her.

"Momma!" Broody yelled from down the road, and ran towards his mom, Lucas, and Cooper walking behind.

Brooke scooped Broody up into his arms, and kissed him. "Hey baby boy." Then she turned to Lucas. "What're you doing here?"

"Well the little man was hungry, and so was Broody."

"Very funny." Cooper put his arm around Rachel. "Just ask Rachel if I'm little."

"Little ears, around." Brooke reminded her best friend.

Lucas laughed. "Yea, so we thought we'd stop by the diner down the street."

"You didn't tell me Karen's cafe was closed down."

"You didn't ask." He smirked. "But it's not closed down. When my mom comes to visit she re-opens it. She wants to sell it, but she just hasn't found the right person. You know?"

Brooke nodded. "Yes." Then turned to Broody. "Did you have fun with Lucas?"

"Yep. He can play basketball." Broody smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yep-per, and, and momma, he's good."

"So are you." Lucas told the boy, and messed with his hair. "Way better then Cooper."

"Hey!"

They all laughed.

"Do you want to have lunch with us?"

Brooke hesitated.

"I mean since your lunch plans...closed down."

She nodded than. "Sure." What could one lunch hurt?

But at that lunch secrets will be let out. And everything would change.

* * *

**The Next Chapter Will Be Beast! I've Already Started To Write It. I Hope You Like This One. Kiss Kiss. I Also Updated My Other Stories, and In a Few Weeks I'm Starting _The Mistake We Made Together_. :D**

**_-Hopey_**


	10. Dad Out Of The Bag

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 10 Dad Out Of The Bag**

"So for some reason the guy tries to jump over my head, and i end up punching him in the crotch." Lucas laughed.

"I remember that." Brooke stated. "His name was Ethan."

"Yea, he can't have kids now."

Brooke laughed, then her phone started going off. "Hello?"

"Brooke! It's Haley! Come Home!"

"Why what happened?"

"Just Come Over _now_!" Haley yelled into the phone before hanging up.

"What's up?" Cooper asked.

"Somethings up with Haley." Brooke said.

"Is she okay?" Lucas asked worried.

"I guess. She wants me go there." Brooke gathered her stuff, and stood up.

"Now?" Rachel asked. "It can't be that important."

"She sounded desperate. You can come to. It's proberbly some fight her, and Nathan got into."

"Can i stay with Luke?" Broody asked, and ate another french fry.

"Uh..." She looked at Lucas, who nodded. "Sure, kiss."

Broody kissed his mom. "Bye momma."

"Cooper are you gonna stay?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

"Alright. Then, Cooper you know the rules. Teach them to Lucas." Brooke, and Rachel left.

* * *

"Haley!?" Brooke called from the foyer. "Haley you home!?"

Haley came running downstairs. "Oh thank god your here, come on." She grabbed Brooke's hand, and led her upstairs, to her room.

"Haley what hell?" Brooke asked, and soon Rachel appeared behind them.

"Oh my god!"

"What'd i do?" Haley asked.

* * *

Cooper, Lucas, and Broody were walking to Haley's house.

"So why didn't you become pro?" Cooper asked.

"Well most teams wouldn't pay millions of dollars for a player who can't play more than a quarter."

"Why can't you?"

"I Have a genetic Heart disease."

Cooper quickly tried to change the subject. "So Brooke's pretty hott, huh?"

"What's it called?" Broody asked curiously, as he sat on Lucas' shoulders.

Lucas ignored Cooper's random comment. "It's called Hcm."

"I's got that!" Broody said proudly like it was a good thing.

Cooper laughed nervously. "Pshhh, no he doesn't. Don't lie, Broody. It's not good."

"No, i's really got it!" Broody said sternly. "Momma said i was born wif it."

Lucas pulled Broody down from his shoulder before looking at the boy. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Hcm. The way Brooke spelled his name. Could he?

"Broody's my son." Cooper lied.

"Lying's not good." Broody reminded. "Momma said she didn't know where my daddy was."

"Broody." Lucas sat him on the ground, before getting on his knees. "When's your birthday?"

"July 27."

"And your four." He said mostly to himself.

"Yep."

"What'd your dad's name?"

"Brooke proberly wants him home." Cooper said eager, and panicked.

Broody shrugged. "Momma never talks about him. Sometimes i hear her cry at night. She doesn't know i hear her though. She's sad sometimes."

Lucas was still trying to process it all. If Broody was his, and this is a big if. Then why didn't Brooke tell him?

"Do you know anything about him?"

Broody thought about it. "Momma says i look like him, and she says he would love me."

"Broody..." Lucas looked straight into the blue eyes of the boy. "Does you dad know about you?"

* * *

"It can't do it. I can't. I can't!" Haley said in agony.

"No Haley, listen you. You can." Brooke promised. "No, first of all. Where's Nathan, and Emma?"

"Eating dinner. I told them i didn't feel well."

"Well in all fairness you kinda do." Rachel cut in. Trying to keep the humor, but inside this was killing her. This means Nathan would defintly stay with her.

"Shut-up Rachel! Now is not the time for your stupid little remarks!" Haley snapped.

"Haley, breathe." Brooke said.

"You don't get it, Brooke."

"I get it Haley. I do. I went through the same horrible feeling when i found out i was pregnant. But i mean you've done this once before. Why is this so scary?"

"Because it might not be Nathan's!" Haley admitted.

* * *

"Lucas calm down." Cooper begged as Lucas stormed the street, towards Haley's house.

He suddenly stopped, and turned around, before he got up in Cooper's face. "Don't tell me to fucking calm down! I just found out possibly biggest thing in my life, and you want me to be calm about it!?"

"At least not in front of him."

Lucas looked down at the boy. His head was spinning with questions, answers, and possibilities. He looked towards the way to Haley's house, then the way towards his house. He could either confront Brooke, or he could go home and think about it. He had to choose. He then decided, and looked towards Cooper.

* * *

**The Suspence Is Killing You. Isn't It? Do You Hate CliffHangers? Lol. REVIEW, PLEASE. I Also UpDated My Other Fics. And I Started My New One Called _The Mistake We Made Together _It's A Brucas Story. Read It, and REVIEW IT PLEASE.**

**LUV Ya!**

**_-Hopey_**


	11. Why Does It Hurt So Much?

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 11 Why Does It Hurt So Much?**

"Wait, what!?" Brooke demanded.

"I mean it might be Nathan's, but there is a chance it isn't." Haley said, and bit her lip.

"Whoa, you cheated on Nathan?" Rachel asked confused, and shocked. "What'd he ever do to you?"

"Nothing, okay. It was a mistake. And I've been feeling guilty about it since it happened."

"You're not the cheating type Haley." Brooke stated. "Who was he?"

Haley didn't answer, and Brooke shut her eyes

"Oh Haley please tell me you remember his name." She begged. Just then Cooper entered out of Breath, Broody not far behind him.

"Lucas...Fig...ured...out...Broody...Hc...m...Ah, cramp." Cooper grabbed his lower stomach. "Ah fuck cramp!"

"Wait what happened?" Brooke asked.

"Luke has Hcm just like me momma." Broody stated, not understanding the big deal.

"Oh no." She looked at the door, not one else was coming. "What happened?"

"He..." Cooper took a few deep breaths. "He went home. He said he needed to cool off, and think about some stuff."

Brooke looked at Cooper. "Was he...was he mad?"

"Would you be?" Cooper asked.

"Wait, Lucas figured out that..." Haley trailed off.

Brooke, and Cooper both nodded.

"Oh god." Rachel gasped.

"Ya think?" Brooke grabbed her purse. "I-I gotta go talk to him."

"Brooke, no." Haley insisted. "Give him time to cool off."

"Haley i have to. This is important. God he's never going to forgive me." She ran her hand thru her hair nervously. "Rach, can you watch Broody for me?"

"Yea, sure."

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully. "I'll be back soon. Hopefully."

* * *

Lucas was walking up and down the beach. A million thoughts going thru his mind. How could Brooke have kept this from him?! Why couldn't she tell him!? He was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. He was livid! Acute to the point of furious! Then he heard a voice behind him.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on Naley's couch watching T.v. Cooper an Broody went to get food. She heard the front door open. "Cooper?"

"Haley?" she heard Nathan call, and then he entered the living room. "Oh, it's you."

"Yea, it's me." She looked around him. "Where's Emma?"

"Oh, she's staying the night with my mom." He said. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, i'm watching Broody for Brooke."

Nathan looked around. "Where is he?"

"Oh he, and Cooper went to get food."

"Right," Nathan sat beside her, far away. "how is Cooper doing?"

"Good." Rachel answered honestly.

"Good. That's good."

"Yea, it is."

Awkward silence.

"I feel like I'm cheating on Haley, and i can't-i can't do that to her."

"You did before." She mumbled.

"But it's different. I've thought a lot about this, and...i have to make this work, and i want to."

Rachel tried so hard not to spill Haley's secret, but Haley was still her friend, and who was she to talk? She had cheated on Cooper. And she too wanted to make her and Cooper work. But why did it hurt so much?

* * *

"How are you doing?" Haley asked as she and Lucas walked down the beach.

"Pissed, and confused." He admitted. "I don't even know how to process it. And how could i not see it? I feel so stupid, and why couldn't she tell me in the first place?!" He was getting angry. "Broody is my son! I created him, and Brooke thought i had no right to know it! She made me Dan, Haley! Dan! She knew I'd never be Dan! Why'd she make me him! Broody properly thinks i don't give a shit about him! God I hate her! I hate her!"

"I have a hard time believing that."

"No i do! I literally hate her for keeping this from me!"

Haley let him yell. She let him bitch about Brooke, Broody, not knowing. He needed it. He needed to rant, and scream. And she let him. Anything to avoid Nathan.

* * *

"Babe!" Cooper called, and walking into the kitchen setting the McDonald's bag on the counter, Broody sat on the stool, and grabbed his chicken nuggets.

Rachel walked into the kitchen. Nathan went to bed earlier. "Hey."

Cooper placed Rachel's food on the counter. "Is Brooke back?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, i don't expect her to be back tonight."

"Why?"

"Well it is her and Lucas. They're known for hot sweaty sex."

"Rach." Cooper warned.

"Sex?" Broody asked.

"It's a game, sweetie." Rachel covered, and scruffed his hair.

Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Cooper annouced, before going to open the door. He saw a tall man looking at him. "Hey."

"Hi. Is Nathan or Lucas here?" The man asked.

Cooper's eyes widened realizing who it was.

* * *

**Okay, Here You Go. :) I Know It's Short, But It's Only Because The Next Chapter Is Long. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review. I Also Updated My Other Fics. Read Em**

**_-Hopey_**


	12. You Have To Understand

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 12 You Have To Understand**

"No." Cooper stated, glaring slightly.

"Do i know you, boy?" Dan Scott asked.

"No, but I've heard about you."

"I wouldn't believe anything you hear." Dan spat, and walked past him.

"Hey!" Cooper objected, but Dan just kept walking. "You have to leave."

Dan walked into the kitchen, and saw Rachel, and a small boy eating McDonald's. "Oh no." He said looking at the boy. "Don't tell me one of my son had a bastard child."

"He did." Rachel said coldly. "You own bastard son, Mr. Scott."

Cooper stood by as the scene played out in front of him.

"And how are you Rachel? No baby i see. Thank god."

"You know what!?" Rachel took off her heel, ready to throw it, but then Haley entered. Thank god.

"Get ready to leave, Dan." Rachel spat.

Dan just chuckled. "Don't count on it princess."

* * *

Lucas was in his room looking at the ceiling, processing everything, when he heard a knock on his door. He slowly got up, and swung it open, wishing he hadn't.

"Okay," Brooke sighed, before brushing past him, and into his room. "Before you talk, you have to let me explain."

"Explain what?" Lucas shut the door, and faced her. "How you hid my own goddamn child from me?!" He was already yelling.

"Just give me a chance to-"

"Why you didn't give me a chance." He spat. "I could of been there for him! For you! I could of watched him grow up! I could of taken responsibility for him, but you didn't let me! So tell me why! _WHY_!?" He pleaded.

"Okay, when I broke up with you I was alone...and scared, then I got a call from Roe Vogue, and they wanted me on the next plane to New York. Everything was starting to get back to normal. Before you entered my life...but," She sighed, tears stinging her eyes as she saw his stone hard face. "when I found out I was pregnant I felt more alone, and more scared then before."

Lucas kept his face emotionless. He didn't want her to know this was over whelming him. That he felt like just breaking down, and crying. So he remained as so. Cold.

"I saw you, and you weren't doing well already, I mean for gods sake you got a Mohawk." She tried to lightin the mood, but Lucas remained cold. "I knew that if I would of told you, you'd be there for everything. You probably would have moved to New York if you knew, but I didn't want that for you, and more importantly I knew you didn't want that for you. I know I'm probably not making much since, but I want you to know that I didn't just not tell you. I-"

"You hid it from me." He cut in, glaring.

"Luke," She sighed, and sat on the edge of his bed. "I couldn't of been around you." She admitted. "I wasn't over you, and if you would of been there. If you would of been so nice, and caring, and sweet, and just you. I knew It'd kill me to not be with you, so i kept a distance purposely."

"And staying away from me didn't kill you?" He challenged.

"It did, but I had apart of you." She said quietly.

"Yea, I apart you never wanted me to know about."

"I was going to tell you Luke."

"When! Or his graduation day! 'Oh hey Luke, by the way they're going to say Broody Scott because your his _father_'?" He mocked.

"No! I was going to tell you, I swear!"

Lucas scoffed. "Cut the crap, Brooke." He looked at her with bitter eyes. "You were never going to tell me. You're only telling me now because Broody spilled it. Aren't you?"

"No, well..yes, but I was going to tell you." She said searching for understanding.

"Who knows?" He asked.

That took her back. She wasn't expecting that. "Uh, what?"

"Who all knows Broody is my son?"

"Um, Rachel, Cooper...Haley and Nathan." Brooke whispered the last part quietly.

"What!?" He was angry, his voice was rising. "So you mean, that not just have you been lying to my face, everyone knew?! You've all been lying to me!? This whole time!?"

"No, don't get mad at Haley or Nathan. They found out when I came back home."

"So you told them, but you left me, the_ father_, out!?" He was yelling. Border line screaming.

"The time wasn't right. I was waiting for the right time."

"There is no right time Brooke!" He slapped a picture of Haley, and Nathan on the ground, breaking the frame. "YOU KEPT MY SON FUCKING SON FROM ME FOR FIVE, GODDAMN YEARS!" He took a deep breath. "God." He said through clenched teeth.

Brooke watched as Lucas slowly gathered himself together. His face was red with anger, and a vain in his neck was popping out. She's never seen him so angry.

"FIVE YEARS!" He screaming, but it wasn't directed towards her. More of himself. He just found out he had a child. And he missed five years of his life. This was surreal. He punched the wall, and felt the pain course through his hand, but didn't even care. He was furious. Five years. A son he knew nothing about. He was Dan.

* * *

"Leave!" Haley commanded.

"Not until i speak to my son."

"Which one?" Rachel asked.

Dan glared at her before turning to look at Broody. "The one with the bastard son."

"Don't call me that!" Broody yelled in anger.

"Oh, yea what are you gonna do? Call your daddy?" Dan scoffed.

"Hey!" Cooper pushed Dan into a wall. "Why don't you back off him, fucker!"

"He's my grandson. I can do whatever I want."

"So now your claiming Lucas?" Haley spat.

Broody stood by confused. Grandson? Lucas? His dad? That Mans son? Lucas?

"He's mine son. Isn't he?"

"Not according to you."

"Speaking of bastard children, where is yours?"

"Watch it Dan." Haley glared.

* * *

Lucas was leaning against his computer desk, while Brooke sat on his bed. They were in complete awkward silence.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked timidly.

Lucas looked up from his daze. "Does he know?"

"No. He doesn't know."

He nodded. He hasn't looked at her in a good while. That was a bad sign. "What's his full name?"

"Broody Matthew Scott. It felt right to name him after you."

Still Lucas didn't look at her. He wasn't even looking her direction. Finally after a long moment, Lucas looked at her, but his eyes weren't kind. They were bitter, angry, dark. Covered with something she couldn't put her finger on. "I want to be in his life."

"Good, good." Brooke smiled. "I want you to be."

"But that doesn't mean we're friends." He said coldly before grabbing his jacket. "I'm going to a walk." And left. Leaving Brooke to process his words.

_'But That Doesn't Mean We're Friends.'_

* * *

Lucas sat at the river court. The same sentence going through his head.

_'Five Years'_

Then he heard a dark, evil voice.

"Lucas."

* * *

**Okay, I Know The Whole CliffHanger Thing Is Killing You, But It's Fun. LOL. Anyways, REVIEW, and I'll Love You Forever! :D**

**I'll Update Soon.**

**REVIEW**

**_-Hopey_**


	13. Like Father Like Son

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 13 Like Father, Like Son**

_Last Time One** Mouth Shut**:_

_"Don't tell me one of my sons had a bastard child."_

_He did. You're own bastard son, Mr. Scott."_

_-_

_"Before you talk, you have to let me explain."_

_Explain what? How you hid my own goddamn child from me?!"_

_"I was going to tell you Luke."_

_"Cut the crap, Brooke. You were never going to tell me. You're only telling me now because Broody spilled it. Aren't you?"_

_-_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Oh, yea what are you gonna do? Call your daddy?" ._

_"Hey! Why don't you back off him, fucker!"_

_"He's my grandson. I can do whatever I want."_

_"So now your claiming Lucas?"_

_Broody stood by confused. Grandson? Lucas? His dad? That Mans son? Lucas?_

_-_

_"I want to be in his life."_

_"Good, good. I want you to be."_

_"But that doesn't mean we're friends."_

_-_

_"Lucas."_

* * *

Lucas slowly lifted his head, and came face to face with the person who ruined his life. "What'd you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." The person stepped towards him. "How are you?"

Lucas stood up, and stepped back. "Get away from me." He demanded.

"And you're defensive. Just like your mother." Dan chuckled.

"Why don't you just shut-up." Lucas said bitterly. "I'm surprised my mother gave you time of day, let alone actually kept me. Not like you'd care either way."

"Kinda like your baby's mom." He smirked.

"How do you know about that?"

* * *

**37 MINUTES EARLIER...**

Brooke shut the front door to Naley's house, and heard yelling.

"Leave Dan!" She heard from the kitchen.

"Just tell me where my son is, and I'll be out of your hair."

Then panick hit her. What if he told Broody? She quickly ran into the kitchen and stopped mid ran when she saw the smug look on Dan's face.

"Well, well." Dan started to walk around Brooke. "What're you doing back here in Tree Hill?" He eyed Broody.

"Hey momma"

Brooke sighed. Leave it to Broody. "Hi, hunny."

Dan chuckled. "So you're the whore."

Brooke clenched her jaw getting angry.

"And I half expected it to be Peyton." He looked right Brooke. "He does look alot like Lucas. Doesn't he, Brooke?"

"Dan." Haley warned.

"What's he talkin' about momma?"

Suddenly Dan's eyes grew smug. "The bastard doesn't know? That's a twist."

"_Never_ call my son that." Brooke stated sternly.

"But that's what he is. He really does take after his father."

Brooke wanted nothing more than to hit him, and hard. "And who's fault is that?"

"It's yours. Isn't it? Now tell me...does Lucas know he has a son?"

Brooke then looked at her confused son, before looking back at Dan. "Why don't you go ask him."

"I would, but they won't tell me where he is."

"Because we don't know." Haley pipped in.

Brooke cleared her throat. "I'll tell you where he is."

* * *

**NOW...**

"Brooke told you?!" Lucas asked in disbelief. How could she tell everyone else, but him?

"Yea. But tell me this, Lucas. How come, you know, Brooke knows, and every other adult know, but the bastard son?"

"Don't call him that!" He yelled, angry. "Don't _ever_ talk about my son that way."

Dan laughed. "And how long have you known about your 'son'?" He asked, using air quotes.

"Maybe I haven't known him for that long, but I promise you, I'll be a better dad then you ever were to me, or to Nathan for that matter."

"It's cute. You think that hurts me."

"What are you even doing here Dan? What could you possibly want?"

"Nothing. I just came to see my old town. It hasn't changed."

"Yea, well I have, and so has everybody else. We aren't your play toys anymore Dan. What you say, or do doesn't effect me at all."

"Do? How about _who_ I do? Brooke was looking pretty hot tonight."

Lucas balled up his fists, trying his hardest not to Dan.

"Maybe she could have my baby too." He grinned evily.

Lucas couldn't hold him, and punched him straight in the jaw, he heard a crack, and Dan scream in agony. He then looked at his knuckle, it was red, and he could feel his heart beat through it, but he just felt anger. "If you ever even think about her that way, I'll fucking castrate you."

"Fuck," Dan was speaking with his jaw towards his right side. "My jaw."

"Rub some dirt on it."

* * *

**:D It's Up. Tell Me How You Like It. Which Aka Means Review! And _A Love No One Expected_ Is Being Re-written, Before I Post It Back Up, And I'm Thinking About Starting Another Brathan Fic. Tell Me If You Think I Should. **

**Love Ya!**

**_-Hopey_**


	14. Something No One Expected

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 15 Something No One Expected**

"Momma, who was that?" Broody asked, as Brooke tucked him in.

"He's Lucas' dad, sweetie." She told him honestly.

"Does he know where daddy is?"

Brooke swallowed. She hated herself for putting him in this situation, and confusion. "Um...he properly does sweetie."

"Hey momma..."

"Yes?"

"Who's Peyton?"

"She's-" Brooke stuttered with her words. Which should she use? Backstabbing bitch, or Conniving Physo path? "She was my best friend." Close enough.

* * *

"God, Luke. What'd you hit?" Haley asked as she wrapped up his knuckles at his house.

"Dan." He gritted.

"I wish he'd just leave."

"You and me both. And he knows about Broody."

"How are you doing with that by the way?"

He shrugged. "I'm still having trouble processing it."

"But what are you thinking? Are you gonna tell him your his father? Are you going to be his father? What's going to happen?"

Lucas sighed, as he watched Haley wrap up his hand. "I don't know, Haley. She lives in New York, Broody doesn't know, plus I can't even look at her."

"So what're you going to do? Are you just going to...pretend that you don't know you have a son?"

"I don't know Haley!" He snapped.

"Look, Luke. I know it's complicated, but you have to step up. You can't just let him live in this...this lie. Or else he'll grow up never knowing what a real father is. Do you remember how hard that was?"

His jaw clenched. "You can't comprehend how...how infuriated I am with her. She should of told me. God I could barely look at her Haley. For the first time, in my life I really _hated_ her."

Haley looked at his face. She could tell he was hurting inside. "You have to forgive her Lucas." She saw him look back at her. "You have to let this go. She did what she did, and it's done. You can't hold unto that one mistake forever."

"She wanted a baby, Haley." He told her, tears forming in his eyes. "Back in college, she told me she wanted a baby. After she left I regreated not giving her one, then to find out I had." He swallowed, but didn't continue.

"It's in the past Lucas. Yes she lied to you. Yes she hide Broody from you. And yes, she left you. But she also told you the truth, she told you about Broody, and she came back."

"She came back to town, Hales. She didn't come back to me. She'll leave a month, and I'll never see her again. Broody's dad or not."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Honestly? I don't know what to believe anymore."

* * *

Brooke was about to walk out of Broody's temporary room, when he called her name.

"Momma?"

"Yea, Hun?"

"Why'd you stop being Peyton's friend?"

"Sometimes that just happens."

"Why did uncle Luke Break up wit her?"

"How about tomorrow I bring you to uncle Luke's house, and you can ask him."

Broody nodded. "I love you momma."

Brooke smiled softly. "I love you, too sweetheart."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Lucas rolled out of bed, and heard a knock on his door. Groaning he walked to the door, and opened it, only to see Brooke standing there with Broody. "Hi." He said sourly to Brooke, before turning to see Broody. "Hey little man."

"Hey uncle Luke!" Broody smiled, before darting into the house.

"Brooke."

"I need you to watch him." She said. "If you can't i'll bring him to Haley's house, but he asked for you."

"No. It's fine I'll watch him."

"I'll be back around two to pick him up."

"Fine." Lucas said before closing the door.

Brooke sighed. Looks like it'll be the cold shoulder for a while.

* * *

"Brooke Davis!" The nurse called.

Brooke picked up her stuff, before following the nurse into a room.

"Okay," The nurse sat down at a desk, facing Brooke. "why are you here today?"

"Well I'm having cramps in my lower stomach, and at first I thought it was my period, but it hasn't come so I was wondering if it was like ovualtion cramps or something."

"Hm." The nurse wrote down something. "On a scale of one to ten how much pain is it?"

"A four. It's a mild discomfort, but I just didn't want it to be something serious."

"Aright well I'll get the doctor and we'll find out."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Why'd you break up with aunt Peyton?"

"What's with all the questions today?" Lucas asked as he, and Broody were eating.

"Momma told me to ask you."

"Because, she kissed another guy while I was dating her."

"Was she married to him?"

"No. why?"

"Because momma said you aren't supposed to kiss someone unless you're married to them."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "Ask your mom if she followed that rule."

"Uncle Luke?"

"Yea buddy?"

"Do you know who my daddy is?"

Lucas swallowed hard. It was now or never.

* * *

"Good afternoon Ms. Davis." Doctor Hold-grave said as he entered the room.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine."

"I hope the tests didn't bother you."

"No, it was fine."

"Well, we...uh."

"Oh my god. It's bad isn't it? Do I have cancer?"

"No. You have a son. Right?"

"Yes I do."

"He's how old?"

"Four. Why?"

"Well we tested you for possible pregnancy, and it came positive."

"Wh-what'd you say?"

"You're pregnant, Ms. Davis."

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**And I Know. Total Curve Ball. Right? Shocking. Tell Me What You Think!**

**OKAY So I Know I Took Forever With This, But Spring Break Has Been Keeping Me Busy. :D REVIEW!!!**

**I Also Updated My Other Story.**

**I Haven't Decided If I Should Started Another Brathan Fic, Or Not But I Have The Plot In Mind.**

**_Nathan And Haley Are Happily Married. _****_Brooke Just Got Attacked, And Her And Nathan Become Closer. What Happens When Friendship Crosses The Line, And Affairs Are Started? Friendship Will Be Ruined Forever. Marriages Become Broken Beyond Repair, And A Childs Life Will Be Affected. Better Than It Sounds!_**

**I Love You All!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review, And I Promise I'll Updated Quicker.**

**_-Hopey_**


	15. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 15 You've Got To Be Kidding Me**

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked.

"Pregnant."

"Bu-Bu-But I don't understand."

"See for yourself." Dr. Hold-Grave handed Brooke the clipboard, but she didn't even glance at it.

"But you have to have sex to be pregnant, and the last guy I slept with was..." She looked at the clip board. "Oh Mother Fu-"

* * *

"Uh...Yea." Lucas answered honestly. "I know your dad."

"Is he nice?"

"I think he is."

"Does momma think he is?"

"I don't know. Does your mom talk about your dad alot, Broody?"

"She will sometimes, but she doesn't like to. Sometimes she cries at night. When she thinks I'm asleep."

"Really?"

Broody nodded. "Sometimes she gets this old jacket out, and she'll, she'll put it on." He drank his coke. "And look in a box."

"Well, do you know what's in the box?"

He shook his head. "Momma always hides it when I walk in."

"Hm." What could possibly be in the box? And what Jacket?

"Do you think I'll ever meet my dad?"

Lucas let out a breath. "I think you'll meet him very soon."

Broody smiled, before he started to eat again.

* * *

"Relax. You've done this before. It'll be the same thing."

"No. You don't get it, Doc. The father hates me right now." She admitted. "And okay maybe I deserve some of it, but he'll kill me if he finds out."

"I'm sure you'll work through it."

"No, tell me something else. What're my options?"

"Abortation."

"Okay, No. Next."

"Adoption."

"Again, No. Next.

"Keeping it."

"Uh..." Brooke groaned.

Doctor Hold-Grave gave Brooke a bottle of vitamins. "Take one a day, and your child will developed properly."

Brooke snatched them from him. "When is my next appointment?"

"Next month."

"Wait. I won't be here."

"Well wherever you are. I suggest you plan an appointment. Make sure everything is fine."

"Yea, yea." She snarled, before leaving the room.

* * *

"I'm winning!" Broody announced.

Lucas pressed the green button, and scored a three pointer. "Winner!!"

"Not, yet." Broody said, then brought the ball to the three point line, and scored, one second later the buzzer rang. "Winner!!"

Lucas laughed. "You beat me." He said in disbelief.

"Pay up."

Lucas sighed, and pulled a five from his pocket. Haley entered, and laughed.

"Broody what did Brooke tell you about husseling?"

"Oh geez. Gotta go to the bathroom." He smirked, before running upstairs.

Lucas laughed. "That kid."

"Is your son." Haley finished for him.

He nodded. "He asked me today. About his father."

"Oh my god. What'd you say?"

"I told him he would meet his father soon."

"Luke," Haley sighed. "you can't tell him that. When he finds out your his father he'll think you lied to him."

"How?"

"By not telling him."

"I'll tell him Brooke told me not to tell him. Which is true."

"Lucas, Brooke is being the only responsible one here. She's moving on from it, and she's letting you be in his life."

"For now." He pointed out. "She's letting my be in his life for now, but what about when she leaves? What happens then? She leaves with Broody, and I'm left with just the memory of my son?"

"So make the best of the time you have now. You can't spend all your energy on hating her. Don't you get it? If your friends with her the more you'll be able to see Broody."

"I have to be in his life, Haley." Lucas admitted. "I just have to. I can't be Dan, and I refuse to be Dan. My son will have a father. He'll have everything I didn't have growing up. Everything Dan _took_ from me!" His bitterness was leaking out in his words.

Haley saw tears rimming his eyes, but he didn't cried. He fought them back.

"He will grow up with a father to teach him basketball, baseball, football, any damn sport he wants! I'll teach him, because no one ever taught me, and I refuse to let my son grow up with a dad who didn't give a shit to be there!!!" One tear fell, and Lucas had to catch his breath.

"HALEY!!!" Brooke screamed through the house as she entered the livingroom, then saw Lucas. "Oh. Hey. Haley I need to speak to you." She looked at Lucas, and swallowed. "In private."

"Yea, okay." Haley said, before following Brooke upstairs.

* * *

"Okay I'm in so much trouble."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wh-oh my god. You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was." Brooke started pacing the room. "But I went to the doctor today, and he confirmed it."

"Well, I'm sorry but this will sound very soap opra-ish, but who's the father?"

Brooke bit her lip, and looked down.

"LUCAS!?" Haley figured it out. "Okay, Am I being Punk'd or something?"

Brooke kept looking down.

"I-How? No I know how, but When?"

"When I came back."

"Oh, god."

"And he was on top."

"Dude, no details." Haley almost gagged. "Please."

"You've gotta help me."

"H-okay now I'm officially confused. How?"

"Well just...ask Lucas how he would feel about another kid, and if he's not ready tell me and I'll leave."

"Brooke you can't just leave."

"Why not? It's much easier this way."

"No. Brooke you know what happened last time you left? You had to come back."

"Well I won't come back this time."

"Brooke." Haley gripped her arms. "Lucas wants to be in Broody's life, and he'll do whatever it takes to be there."

There was a pause. "I got it. I'll tell Lucas it's not his."

"Brooke what is the big deal? You already have a son with him. Why are you so worried?"

That was a good question. Why was she so worried? Why did it scare her to tell Lucas the truth?

* * *

Broody pulled his ear away from the door, and walked down stairs to his supposed father. It was time to find out the truth. Once and for all.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I LOVE THEM**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The Drama Is About To Unfold. I Hope You're Excited. I Am! I Also Updated My Other Fics. Read Them!**

**I Love Ya!**

**_-Hopey_**


	16. Screaming The Truth

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 16 Screaming The Truth**

Broody saw Lucas sitting on the couch with a controller in his hand.

"Hey Little Man." Lucas greeted. "I think I can beat you this time."

"You lied to me!" Broody yelled.

"What? Broody..."

"No!" He screamed. "Why didn't you tell me you were my dad!?"

Brooke, and Haley came running down the stairs.

Lucas looked at them with pleading eyes, and Broody followed his gaze to his mom.

"You!" Broody accused. "You've-you've been lying to me my entire wife! I HATE YOU!!" He yelled.

"Broody, sweetie..." She tried to calm him down.

"No!" He yelled, then grabbed his chest. "I hate you!" He looked at Lucas. "Both of you!" He screamed, before going upstairs.

"Broody!" Brooke called, and followed him upstairs. He slammed the door in her face, but she entered before he could lock it.

"No. Leave, momma! I hate you!"

"Hey! No! You do _not_ get to speak to me that way, young man!"

"I can speak to you however I want to, cause you're a liar!"

"Do you want a spankin?" She challenged.

"I don't know, momma. Are you lying to me again?!"

"That's it!" She snapped. "No TV, Video games, or any type of fun for a week. And lose the attitude, mister or it'll be worse!"

"I wish you weren't my mom!" He yelled.

"Yea, well tough shit!" She cursed. "I _am_ your mom, and you _will_ listen to me!"

"I hate you!"

"Yea, you've said that already!" Brooke yelled back, before leaving the room.

She stormed downstairs, and saw Lucas standing by the wall. "Look, Luke...if you want to yell at me please wait til tomorrow because Broody yelled enough for the both of you."

"Yea, well he wouldn't be yelling if you would of told him I was his dad." Lucas spat.

"Why couldn't you of told him? You had him all day."

"I didn't know if you want me to. I've been his father for five minutes, not five years!"

"No, Luke...You've been his father for five years. Great job you did, by the way."

"Hey! Don't make me into the bad guy! You were the one who didn't tell me!"

"But you never tried to contact me. Great job fighting, buddy." She said bitterly.

"Oh, so now I didn't fight for us?! _You _were the one who never fought for us. I ran through an airport shirtless for you! And _I'm_ The one who didn't fight?! I spent 5 months in New York, trying to track you down, and I didn't fight!? I did everything possible to keep you, and you just kept running!"

"Brooke! Lucas!" Haley yelled from upstairs. "Come Quick!"

Brooke, and Lucas ran upstairs, and saw Broody wasn't there. "Broody!" Brooke yelled, and started running downstairs. "Broody!"

Lucas soon followed her. "Broody!!" He quickly opened the front door. It was raining. "Broody!" He screamed, and ran to the side of the house, where the window to the guest room was. Nothing. "Broody!"

"BROODY!!?" Lucas heard Brooke scream at the front of house, before tears started streaming down her face.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

"Broody!" Lucas yelled walking down the street.

"He's about 3 feet, blonde hair, blue eyes." Brooke cried unto the phone. "Since seven." There was a pause. "I understand that, but he's never done this before, and-" ... "But he could be hurt!" She sniffed. "You don't understand. What if your son went missing?" She pleaded for someone to understand.

Lucas angry, grabbed the phone from her. "Look, MY son is missing. So you and your squad better get your asses down here, and find my son!" He hung up angry, before handing the phone back to Brooke.

"What'd they say?"

"They'll find him."

"Luke..." She choked out, and grabbed his arm.

Lucas turned around, and saw the broken women. He quickly grabbed her into his embrace, squeezing her, needing to fix it. "We're gonna find him."

Brooke clung to him desperately. She sobbed unto his chest, for what seemed like forever until he finally broke down crying to.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

Lucas was driving around town, Brooke asleep next to him. He heard Brooke phone start to ring, and she jumped awake to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked groggy.

"Is this Brooklynn Davis?" Someone asked.

"Yes. Who's This?"

"This is officer Collen. Your son...Broody was hit by a car."

"Oh my god." Brooke mumbled, tears forming in her eyes. "Is he...is he..." She couldn't finish.

"He was uncontious when we found him, and we're looking for the driver. Your son's admitted to the Tree Hill Hospital."

"Hospital, Lucas." She sobbed, before hanging up, not caring what he had to say.

Lucas made a quick U turn to see his son.

* * *

**:( Poor Broody.**

**REVIEW, And Tell Me What You Think.**

**The Next Chapter Might Make You Cry, But Don't Worry. Only Happy Endings.**

**:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**_-Hopey_**


	17. I'm Out Of Breath And We're Out Of Time

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 17 I'm Out Of Breath, and We're Out Of Time**

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay, So Dude I Totally Forgot Haley's Pregnant, So I Added Some Stuff In Here, But Don't Worry If It Doesn't Make Sense This Chapter, It Will Soon. :) Kay, You Can Read Now.**

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER...**

"I'm the worst mother in the world." Brooke Said, sadly.

"Your not." Lucas whispered. "I've seen you with him. You're a great mom."

"Then Why'd he leave?" She started to cry. "Why'd he go out. And why did he get hit by a car!?"

"Stuff happens, Brooke."

"Not this. This Doesn't happen to just anybody. This is my punishment for not telling you about him!"

"You can't blame yourself, Brooke." He whispered. "You did what you thought was best for him." He looked at her for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Brooke looked at him concerned, and confused. "What'd you do?"

"If I wouldn't of yelled at you, then maybe he wouldn't have left."

"Hey," She grabbed his hand in hers. "You can't blame yourself." She whispered the same words he had said to her.

"Who's here for Broody Scott?" A tall blond doctor asked.

"We are!" Lucas said, and walked over to him, Brooke not far behind.

"Is he okay?" Brooke asked worried.

"I'm doctor Callahan. Broody is in surgery."

"Oh god-" Brooke buried her face in Lucas' chest.

"But, most of his damage was minor. He broke his left arm, and he had some internal bleeding, but it stopped. You're really fortunate."

"So he's gonna be okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "Most likely. Now we need you to fill these out." He handed Lucas a clip board with forms on them. "And after your done, just hand them to the front desk."

"Thank you." Brooke said, wiping her tears.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Scott." He walked away.

Brooke didn't even care he got it wrong. She grabbed the forms from Lucas, and sat down. Lucas sat beside her.

Lucas looked at what she was righting down. "Why are you putting Haley's address?" He asked.

"Because that's where we're staying."

He coughed. "Just put mine. I mean you guys can stay with me when you come visit." He tried to sound nonchalant. It wasn't working.

"All three of us." Brooke mumbled.

"What'd you say?" He asked.

"Nothing." She continued to fill out the forms. "STD's? He's five."

He laughed. Then saw her mark the box Cardiac Defect. "He...he has Hcm."

Brooke looked at him, and nodded. "Yea, he uh...he got it from you."

"No I know that, but I just-" Lucas laughed again, but it was full of bitterness. "I really am Dan."

Brooke bit her lip, before continuing with the forms.

* * *

"BROOKE!!" Rachel yelled running over to her, Cooper following her.

Brooke stood up, and hugged her friend tightly.

"Rachel pulled away after a while. "How is he? What happened? Are you okay?"

Lucas stood up, and rubbed Brooke's shoulder. "He's in surgery right now. He broke his left arm, and there was a little internal bleeding.

"Oh my god." Rachel started to cry. "But he's gonna be okay. Right?"

Brooke nodded. "Yea. Go. You have a plane to catch."

"No. That can wait." Rachel insisted. "You're more important."

"But The Cafe..." Brooke trailed off.

"I'll handle it." Cooper offered up. "I gotta get back to work anyway. The Diner shouldn't be to hard."

"You sure?" Rachel, and Brooke asked.

He nodded. "That way Rach can stay here a little longer."

"I love you Cooper." Brooke said, and hugged him.

"I love you too, Brooke Davis." He said, before pulling away.

"Hey, Rach. Can I Talk To You?" He asked, pulling her away slightly.

Brooke, turned to a sad looking Lucas. "Hey," She took his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping Nate was gonna be here."

She sighed. "You know, him and Haley have been having problems, Luke."

"And who's fault is that?" he asked, bitterly. "Haley shouldn't of-" He stopped. "I'm sorry. I Just, can't believe she wouldn't tell him she was pregnant."

"She was scared."

"It's not fair." He told her. "Nathan deserves his own flesh in blood. Not a step kid!" He had to calm his breathing. "Haley will have any damn guys kid, but not Nathan's! She's engaged to him, but she won't have his kid!?"

"It could be his, Luke." She reminded him.

"But she still cheated on him."

Brooke looked around her, and saw Rachel was gone. Properly getting coffee, and other people staring at them. "Okay, we'll talk later." She swallowed. "But now? Let's just sit here, calm down, and wait to see our son."

The way she said our son, made Lucas smile, before sitting down.

* * *

"I hope it's not his." Rachel told Brooke truthfully as they sat in the cafeteria.

"What? Why?"

"Because you said, if it wasn't his then he was going to leave her."

Brooke nodded. "He most likely is. But what'd you care?"

Rachel looked at her coffee. "I don't." She lied.

"Rachel..."

"Ugh. The night I brought Broody here...me and Nathan...we kinda. We kissed."

"You Kissed!!" Brooke screamed. "Rachel!"

"I know! I'm sorry! We didn't plan it. It just sorta happened. But What'd you expect, Brooke? I haven't seen him in five years, and you had sex with Lucas your first night back."

"That's-that's completely different, and not what we're talking about. Lucas wasn't engaged."

"But you didn't know that."

"But he wouldn't of kissed me if he was."

"You sure about that? First Loves. Haven't you ever seen The Notebook?"

"Mr. And Mrs. Scott?" The Doctor called, with an unreadable expression.

Brooke walked quickly towards him, grabbing Lucas' hand on the way as he walked up to.

"Can we see him?"

The Doctor looked at them. "I'm Sorry, But-"

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter is confusing, a little but I had to get all the drama in this chapter. Don't worry. It'll make sense. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I has state testing and I took up most of my time.**

**I love you guy**

**_-Hopey_**


	18. Unbelievable

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 18 Unbelievable**

"I'm Sorry, But-"

Brooke cut him off. "Please, tell me he's okay." She squeezed Lucas' hand.

"Oh, no. He's fine, but he's sleeping right now. He's on alot of medications, and we'll have to keep him a few days, to make sure everything is fine.

Lucas nodded. "But we can see him. Right?"

"Parents only." He smiled before walking away.

Brooke looked up at Lucas, tears in her eyes.

"Hey," He whispered, and brushed some hair out of her face. "he's fine."

"I know." Brooke laughed through her tears. "I know. They're happy tears." She pulled him into a hug. After she pulled away, she kissed him softly, before heading to Broody'sroom.

* * *

"You-you what?!?!" Haley yelled.

"I'm sorry, Haley. It was just that one time."

"You, cheated on me, Nathan." She felt sick. "I can't just forgive you for that."

"No, Haley. Please. I forgave you." He reminded.

"Oh really? So "If it's not mine, I'mleaving you" was just a cool name for our child?" She asked bitterly.

"Yea, you know what? At least I didn't sleep with her."

"No, but if she would of asked?"

He put his head down. "But she didn't."

Haley wiped away her tears. "It's off, Nathan." She sniffed. "The wedding. It's off." With that she was gone.

"FUCK!" He yelled.

"Daddy?" Emma asked, from the stairs.

'Daddy' He thought. Chris _fucking _Keller ruined his life. And may have impregnatedHaley. Again.

* * *

"He looks, so pale." Brooke whispered as she played with her son's blondhair.

"He'll wake up soon, Brooke." Lucas promised. "He's just sleeping."

"I know." Brooke sniffed, and leaned her head against Lucas' shoulder, hugging his arm. "I just wanna see him smile again."

Lucas smiled. "Me too, pretty girl." He whispered.

Brooke grinned, and inhaled, smelling his sweet scent. Colone, coffee, and just him. It brought back so many memories she had of them.

"So, when Broody gets released, we should go pick out a puppy."

Brooke looked up at him. "What're you talking about."

He looked at her warmly, making her want to kiss him. "I promised you a puppy. Remember?"

"After I told you I wanteda baby." She laughed, and in-tangled their hands.

"Yea." He keep looking at her, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I always keep my promises."

At that moment a memory entered Brooke minds._ 'You still want that baby?'_ She smiled. "Remember your 19Th birthday?"

Lucas laughed. "My best birthday ever? Hell yea."

"Two different cops in the same place. Some of my better work." She looked at their conjoined hands.

Lucas followed her gaze, and squeezed her hand tightly. "It seems like yesterday."

"Yea," She started to trace his hand with her other index finger. "I miss you." She admitted.

"I'm right here."

Brooke met his eyes. "But I miss us. What we use to be."

"Yea," Lucas agreed. "We were great together. I see us lasting forever."

"See?" Brooke asked, with wide eyes.

"Saw." He corrected, looking away from her. He seemed nervous. "Uh, Are you thirsty? Cause I'm thirsty." He stood up, and starting walking towards the door.

Brooke was confused. Why could he just admit it. "Luke," She stood up as well. "Can I ask you a question."

"Uh, th-the-the a water." He was breathing rapidly. "I gotta-I gotta get it. Cause it's...it's hot in here."

"Why can't you just say it?"

Lucas ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Cause, I was rejected once...it nearly killed me." He smiled sadly, trying to hide his pain. "Do you want any water?"

Brooke sat down, before shaking her head. "No. I'm good."

"Okay." Then he left.

Brooke sighed and looked at her son, then rubbed her flat stomach. "He's just stubborn." Then Rachel entered.

"Hey, whore." She smiled, before sitting down.

"How'd you get in here. They said parents only."

"Well I am, or am not have flirted with Broody's doctor."

"Rachel." Brooke laughed.

"Hey, I got in here didn't I?"

Brooke nodded. "I talk to Lucas. I told him I missed how we use to be."

"Oh, I bet he jumped at that. What'd he say?"

"He went to get water."

"That's-" Rachel was confused. "Wait what?"

"He said he was thirsty, and left. I asked him why he couldn't just say it. And he said he was hurt by me once, and it nearly killed him. I should of responded, Rach. I could have said something. I could've stopped him from leaving."

"Are you saying you want to be with Lucas again?"

"I don't even know what I want, Rachel. I Just know I want him. Relationships are hard, but I want him."

"Or you just need sex."

"I don't know what I want." Brooke groaned.

Rachel looked at her friend sadly.

* * *

Lucas was eating in the hospital lunch room when he felt someone smack his head. "Ow!" He looked then saw Rachel sitting across from him, glaring.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" She asked pissed.

"What're you talking about?"

"Brooke."

Lucas put his sand which down. "Hey you only got one side of that conversation."

"Really so you didn't walk out when she asked you why you couldn't just say it?"

"You have to understand, Rachel. I was broken when she left me."

"I know Luke, I saw you."

"Exactly. Now why would I put myself through that again?"

"Because you still love her?" Rachel stated more as a question.

"But in a month she's leaving."

Rachel thought about Brooke being pregnant. "Unless you give her more a reason to stay."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"She wanted you to say it. If she didn't she wouldn't have asked."

"You don't get it Rach,-"

"No. I do. I do get it. I just don't understand it. You both want to be together. What's holding you back?"

"I better get Brooke her water before she drifts off." He stood up, and left.

Rachel sighed. This was unbelievable.

* * *

**Finally some good Brucas romance is forming. :P And it will onlt get better.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I LOVE THEM**

**I love you guys.**

**Peace**

**_-Hopey_**


	19. A Haunting Past

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 19 A Haunting Past And A More Haunting Future**

"I'm so, so sorry, sweetie." Brooke said for the millionth time.

"Momma, I forgive you." Broody told her. "Can I talk to Luke for a second?"

"Oh, yea." Brooke avoided eye contact with him, before leaving.

Lucas walked over to the bed. "Hey, buddy."

"I'm still mad at you." He said.

Lucas sat on the edge of the bed. "I know. You know I don't blame you for it either. I should of told you."

"No. I don't care about that. You hurt my momma."

"Wh-what're you talking about?"

"You never visited us." He pouted.

"Ah, Broody." Lucas sighed. "I didn't know where you were."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't know your number, but I'm here now."

"Why didn't you have our number?"

Lucas couldn't just tell him the exact truth. Then Brooke would sound bad. "Uh, do you have any friends who's parents are away?"

He nodded. "But they still call."

"Well, you see Brooke went away, and after she left, I left...and then you were born. But you mom didn't know where I was, because I was angry with her for a while. Does that makes sense?"

"But you're my dad. So why weren't you and momma married?"

"Because..." He thought of an excuse. "me and your mom loved each other so much that we didn't need a wedding."

"Oh." He seemed to understand. "Does this mean I can call you dad?"

"Yea, little man." He smiled wide. "It does."

Broody smiled. "Okay, Daddy."

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

"Thanks again, Luke." Brooke said when she entered Lucas' kitchen. "It's really bad over there."

"I know. You can stay here as long as you want."

Brooke nodded. "Thanks." She felt guilty. She was still keeping her pregnancy from him.

"Uh," Lucas rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I have to tell you something." Brooke bit her lip nervously.

"Okay." Lucas waved for her to go.

"Remember when I came back here, and we spent that night together?"

"Yea. How could I forget?" He asked smirking.

"Well you see...uh that night. That night you weren't wearing a condom."

"Yea, I've never worn one with you. I didn't even think about it. Sorry. Do you want me to use a condom from now on?" Then tried to take it back. "I mean did you want me to use a condom?"

"See it's things like that." She muttered changing the subject.

"What'd you mean?"

"You always talk in present tense, or future tense. I don't get it. I ask you to say it, and you walk away-"

"You didn't ask me to say it. You asked why I could just say it, and I gave you my answer."

"Fine then say it."

"No."

"Why? Damn it, Luke." She cursed at him.

"What? What'd you want me to say? You want me to just give my heart to you again?! After what happened last time?"

"Yea, okay. Stop it. I left, okay. But that was five years ago. Don't you think it's time to get past it?"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Cause you're going to leave again." He said softly.

Brooke bit her lip. Not saying anything.

"I can't just give you my heart, and have you take it with you all the to New York again."

"Well what if I don't leave?"

"No, Brooke. You're leaving. You have a cafe there."

"No. That's not what I asked you."

Lucas shook his head, ignoring her.

"What will happen if I don't leave? Ever? What if me, and Broody stay here forever? And you see me everyday? And we're friends? And I'm here. Everyday for as long as you want?" She took a step towards him, placing her hand on his chest. She could feel his breathing un even. "What if I moved here?"

Lucas looked into her eyes. He wanted so bad to wrap his arms around her, and let her in. But he had to be careful this time. She had burned him once, and she could do it again. He was battling with himself.

"Tell me you love me." She commanded.

"I-" He started but Brooke's phone started to ring.

Brooke ignored it, and kept looking for her answer.

"I-I can't, Brooke." He told her, backing away. "Not now."

"Why? What's so wrong with now?"

"I-" He started but Brooke's phone started ringing again. "Answer it this time!"

Brooke pulled it out of her pocket, and slide it open. "Hello?"

"Brooke..." Nathan's voice was broken on the other end.

"What's up Nathan? Are you okay?"

"It's Haley. She. She had a-a...a miscarriage."

"What!? How!?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to me."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." She promised, before hanging up.

"What's going on?"

"Haley had a miscarriage."

"Oh god." He wined, sadly.

"I promised I'd go see her." She said, heading for the door.

Lucas didn't try to stop her. He then heard her cell phone go off. He looked on the table, and saw it. He slowly flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Is Brooke Davis there?"

"Uh, you just missed her. But I can take a message."

"Oh, great. This is Dr. Harold. Tell her I'll be handling her pregnancy, and to call me at 228-238-9587."

"Wait what'd you say?!" Lucas asked shocked. "228-238-"

"No, I got that." He said. "You'll be handling her what?"

"Pregnancy."

Lucas swallowed hard. Brooke was pregnant again? Was it his?

* * *

**Oph. The cats out of the bag. :) You know you love it.**

**this is your guyes summer treats. And I was bored. Don't expect this often, unless you review alot. :P Just a suggestion to get me to write faster. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**_-Hopey_**


	20. Whatever It Takes

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 20 Whatever It Takes**

"Haley, come on. You gotta talk to someone." Brooke said, kneeling at the edge of the bed Haley was laying on.

Haley just shook her head.

"Hales, it'll be okay."

"No, Brooke. It's not okay!"

"Not right now." Brooke told here. "But it will be."

"No, it won't." She shook her head. "Nothing in my life is going like I planned." She sniffed.

"Honey, you still have Nathan. He wants to work things out."

"He kissed Rachel Brooke! How can I forgive him for that!?"

"Well you slept with Chris Keller, again!"

"Leave!" Haley commanded her.

"Haley-"

"Leave, Brooke." It came out much more bitter that time.

Brooke sighed, and slowly left the room.

* * *

Lucas was pacing the kitchen the time Brooke got back. "Oh, great you're back." He hid his anger.

"You waited up? You didn't have to." She told him, removing her jacket.

"No, I did. Cause you see I wouldn't be able to sleep until I talked to you." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She blushed.

Lucas looked for any sigh of guilt. None. "So is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh, no. Haley's not doing good. She kicked me out. I think she just needs space."

"Yea, yea. Understandable. Are you pregnant?" He asked, bluntly.

"Uh, wh-what're you talking about?"

Lucas held up her cell phone. "Your doctor called. Well your new doctor called. He said he'd be dealing with your pregnancy from now on."

Brooke didn't respond. She didn't know what to say.

"What the hell, Brooke?!" He snapped. "You're pregnant, again?!"

"Alright, relax, I found out the day Broody found out you were his dad. The day we lost him. There wasn't exactly any time to tell you."

"Uh, when we were arguing before we discovered Broody was missing would of been good. I was already pissed at you."

"I was still trying to process it then!" Brooke defended.

"So?! You still could of told me! Why do you insisted on hiding things from me!?"

"I wasn't hiding it from you! It wasn't like I was wearing baggy clothes, and blaming my mood swings on my period! I was planning on tell you!"

"Really!? Like you were planning on telling me about Broody? Well excuse me if I don't feel like waiting five years to be told of my next child!"

"You know you don't have to be a jack ass about everything I do! I make mistakes, Luke. You know that! Everyone makes mistakes! It's not like you're a stranger to them!"

"My mistakes didn't effect your life!"

"Broody, example one." She spat bitterly. "New child. Example two. Shall I go on?"

"Whatever! Our kids are not a mistake!" Lucas reminded her.

"Right. Right, just the relationship we had was."

"No!"

"Really? Cause that's not what you were saying earlier."

"That's not what I was saying earlier. Our relationship was no mistake. I was just telling you how I felt. Obviously that was a mistake. Obviously I can't tell you anything!"

"Hey! It's you who doesn't want to be together!"

"For the wrong reasons!" He spat.

"Wrong reasons? What'd you-what're you even talking about? Wrong reasons?"

"We can't just get together because of our kids. And more than that I don't want us to get together for our kids, Brooke."

"You think I want to be with you for our kids?! Damn, you must really not know me." She laughed bitterly. "You of all people should know I don't do relationships for anyone but myself. Why would I start now?"

"Whatever." Lucas changed the subject. "This is about your being pregnant, again. It's about us having a baby on the way."

Brooke nodded. "I know. I know. But We have nine months to discuss that."

"And I'd like to start now. Who all knows?"

"People. Rachel, Haley. The doctor-"

"The other doctor."

"And you." She finished.

"Broody?"

"Oh, yea with all the alone time i've spent with him awake." She said sarcastically.

"Just checking. I didn't want to spoil anything."

"I'd rather you not discuss my pregnancy with our son, thank you."

"Damn, and I was looking forward to the birds and the bee's talk." He glared.

"God, you're such a jerk." She told him.

"Oh, so let's get this straight." He started walking towards her. "So you can be sarcastic." He got even closer, pointing at her. "You can scream, and argue." His face was only inches from hers. "You can do whatever the hell you want! And I get to stand by, and say "Yes, Dear."" He asked.

"Yes!" Brooke yelled at him, their noses lightly touching. "That's right! Because I'm the one who's pregnant! I'm the one who gets to be horny for the next nine months! I'm the one who's going to go up a cup size with my breast milk, and I'M the one who wants the person they can't have, so yes. Yes, Lucas. You are correct!"

Lucas couldn't deal with it. The emotions, he felt were over whelming. He grabbed the back of Brooke's head, and kissed her, hard. The hell with control. The hell with protecting him heart. He couldn't control what he felt. He no longer wanted to.

* * *

Lucas woke up the next day, naked. He looked around him. He wasn't in his bed. He wasn't in any bed for that matter. He rubbed his eyes, and wrapped the small blanket around him, that once went over the couch. He looked at the wall clock. 6:00am. He then heard something come from the kitchen. He found his boxers hanging on a floor lamp, and slipped them on before going into the kitchen.

He saw Brooke in his T-shirt, making french toast. He grinned, and leaned against the entry way.

"You can sit." Brooke greeted without turning around. "That is what chairs are for."

"I would, but I'm busy enjoying the view." He smirked, looking at her barely covered ass.

Finally Brooke turned around. "You never know. Sitting down might be an even better view." Her eyebrows kinked.

"Mm," Lucas sat down at the nearest chair. He could almost see up the shirt she was wearing as a dress. "You were right. Much better view." He bit his lip.

Brooke walked over to him, and sat on his lap. "I always loved your morning hair." She kissed him softly, while running her fingers through it. "Especially when I helped make it the night before."

Lucas pushed his face up, to meet her lips with his. "You taste good." He murrmierd, giving her eskimo kisses.

Brooke grinned, before she kissed him a third time, only this time it lasted longer. She felt his tongue graze her lips, before she granted him entrance. Letting their tongue play. When she moaned unto the kiss, she felt his hands gild under the shirt.

Unfortunately, the ding on the oven went off, and Brooke pulled away, continuing to make breakfast.

Lucas continued to smile. He was actually happy. He just didn't know how Haley, and everyone else would take their happiness. Including Broody.

* * *

**They're together!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**_-Hopey_**


	21. Sweetest Sin

**Mouth Shut - Chapter 21 Sweetest Sin**

Lucas was playing video games with Broody when Brooke came in, carrying groceries.

"Alright, groceries in the car!" Brooke called, and made her way to the living room. She sighed when she saw them. "Boys, game time is over."

Lucas stole the ball from Broody. "Haha!"

Broody quickly stole the ball back. "Ha ha!" He smirked.

"Damn it!" He cursed, and tried to steal it back.

Brooke groaned, before she unplugged the game all together.

"Mom!" Broody complained.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled, then saw her raise her eyebrow. He coughed, before he turned to Broody "Go help her with the groceries."

"Okay, dad." Broody smiled, before leaving.

Lucas walked towards Brooke, and wrapped his arms around her. "Hm." He kissed her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Once or twice." Brooke smiled, before kissing him once more, then pulled out of his grasp. "Broody might see."

"So? He'd be happy."

"I know, I just." She bit her lip. "Can't we just keep things between us for a while?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to jinx anything." Brooke told him. "I want us to take it slow-"

"I don't get it, just yesterday you asked me to tell you I loved you. What changed?"

"I know how we feel about each other, but we've changed to." She reminded him. "And I want us to explore that before we come out to everybody."

"Okay, you're not making any sense here, babe." Lucas told her.

"Okay, so here's what it's going to be like. We hang out, we be friends, we have fun."

"Do we kiss?"

She smirked. "We better."

Lucas reached out for her, but she put her hand up.

"But, not in front of people."

"And you lost me."

"Any or all romantic stuff, we keep to ourselves."

Lucas raised his eyebrow. "Sneaking around? Don't you think we're a little old for that, Brooke?"

"Not really." She smirked. "Think of all the fun we'll have." She winked at him.

"For how long?"

"Until Haley is better. Until Nate is happy again."

"Sounds like a long time from now."

"Or," Brooke grabbed his hands, with hers. "until we know they'll be happy for us."

"Brooke." Lucas groaned.

"Come on," She gave him her seductive look. "we could have some fun with this. One of us leaves the room, then the other. We could have a signal and everything."

Lucas laughed. "Only if I get to pick the signal."

Brooke smiled. "Deal."

Then they heard Broody re-open the door, Brooke quickly dropped Lucas' hands and faced her son.

* * *

"Talk to Nathan lately?" Lucas asked as he, and Haley sat at lunch together.

"Tell Brooke you love her lately?" Haley spat back.

"That's totally different. Brooke left. Nathan still wants you."

"Well he shows it well." She bit.

"I'm just saying, it's killing you to not talk to him. You only talk if Emma's in the room, it's not healthy."

"The wedding is off. The relationship is over. End of story."

"You know right when you think it's the end, you get proven wrong."

"Nothing could possibly make this better."

"As I remember he wasn't the only one who cheated."

Haley glared at him.

"And he only kissed her."

"Yes, that's worse!"

"How is that worse?"

"I don't know, but it's the same." Haley fought.

Lucas laughed slightly. "You still love him, Hales."

"And you and Brooke still love each other. Why can't you work it out??"

"That different."

"It's so not, Lucas." Haley picked her purse up. "It's the same." Then she left, leaving a confused Lucas behind.

* * *

Brooke was UN-dressing in her bathroom, when Lucas entered. "Ah!" She screamed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't scare me like that." She hit him playfully.

He laughed, and removed his shirt.

"What're you doing?" Brooke asked.

He stepped towards her. Wrapping his arms around her waist. "Saving water. What'd you think?"

She giggled, and kissed him softly. She slowly traced her fingers down his chest, to his jean button before the became a crumpled pile on the floor. "Well I do care about earth."

Lucas un-snapped her bra, and slid it down her arms. "And I love, that you love earth."

Brooke grazed her fingers through Lucas' hair, as he nibbled at her neck, softly. Causing her to moan.

After all clothes were moved they moved into the shower.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's luffa, and scrubbed it on her body, admiring her perfect body. "You're so beautiful." He whispered.

Brooke moaned softly, as the soap washed off of her, and Lucas sucked on her collar bone.

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning, and felt a warm arm wrap around her. She sighed happily, and caringly stroked his arm. She looked at him sleeping next to her. She slowly ran her hand through his bed hair, and kissed his cheek.

Lucas groaned, and pulled her closer to him in his sleep.

Brooke stifled a giggle. She smirked to herself, before trailing her finger nails down his chest to his...

Lucas jumped awake. "Ah." He groaned, getting the sleep out of his voice. "Baby what're you doing?"

This time, though, Brooke laughed. "Seeing how far I could go."

He laughed to, before kissing her. "Oh, you could go all the way but," He added. "I'd rather be awake when you did."

She gripped his bar shoulder, and kissed him hair. "I think that's fair."

Then they heard a knock on the door. Luca groaned, and pulled away. "Yea?"

"Why's the door locked, Daddy?" Broody asked on the other side of the door.

Brooke tried not to laugh, while he dealt with it.

"Uh, because I didn't want to hear the dog."

"DOG!?!?!?" The four year old asked, excited. "You got me a dog!?!?!"

Brooke glared at him.

"Yep, I sure did buddy." He smirked at Brooke. "But we gotta go get it. So go get dressed."

"Okay!" Broody said, and they heard him run away.

Brooke punched Lucas' arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well okay," Lucas got out of the bed, and started getting dressed. "Remember when we were leaving Tree Hill for college after thanksgiving break?"

"Yea."

"Well you said you wanted a baby."

Brooke laughed. "Yea, that was stupid."

"Well I told you I'd get you a puppy."

"That was like five years ago."

"And as I've said before I always keep my promises." He slipped on his shirt. "Now come on. You get to pick it out."

Brooke smiled at him, before she got dressed. That man sometimes.

* * *

**Okay, I know they still have A L O T of shit to figure out, but don't worry. It'll all get settled. This was A fluff chapter.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**I won't be reviewing for about two weeks. I'm going on Vaction. :( but for me :D i'll TRY to get some work done, but I doubt I will. But I WILL Update ASAP**

**I love you guys.**

**_-Hopey_**


	22. Dogs & Doctors

****

Mouth Shut - Chapter 22 Dogs and Doctors

"I want this one!" Broody yelled excitedly pointing to pit bull.

"Oh no buddy." Lucas tried not to laugh. "He's going to get huge."

"Yea, Broody." Brooke smiled, holding his hand. "No big dogs."

"I don't want a girl dog." He complained.

"You don't have to get a girl dog, little man." Lucas reminded him.

"Ah," Brooke said walked over to a small cage. "let's get this one. He's cute." She cooed.

Broody ran over there. "I want him, Daddy. I want him!"

Lucas sighed, and went over to the cage. The dog was panting. He was cute. "Uh, how big is he gonna get?"

"I don't care." Brooke cooed as the puppy placed his paw on the glass. "I want him, Luke."

"Yea, I know. I just don't want him to get big." He said.

Brooke stood up, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Thankfully Broody was busy looking at the puppy. "Please, please, please." She pouted.

"Brooke," He groaned.

She knew he was breaking. "I'll make it up to you." She smirked.

He smiled back and nodded.

Brooke looked at Broody, before kissing Lucas quickly. "Now you go tell them, while me and Broody look at how much of a cutie he is."

Lucas sighed before going to find a worker.

* * *

"Damn, it." Brooke cursed when she got back to Lucas' house.

"I'm sorry he was already sold."

"Then why'd they leave him in the damn cage." She snapped. "It was tease."

"Relax, he said he'll be getting more American foxhounds in two weeks."

"I don't want another one." She stated. "I wanted Veto."

"You named him?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Maybe."

He sighed. "You get attached to quickly."

"What can I say?" She whispered as she leaned up to kiss him. "I'm a sucker for puppy eyes."

"I don't look like a puppy." He defended.

She laughed. "Yea, okay. Believe what you want."

* * *

"He was sold." The man said.

"Yes, I understand that." Lucas said. "But my girlfriend. She really loved that puppy."

"We're getting another shipment on two weeks." He stated annoyed.

"Look," He saw the name tag. "Eddie. You don't understand. I..." He stopped himself then gulped. "I love this girl, and I just want to make her happy."

"There is nothing I can do."

"But she already had a name picked out. I'll pay you twice as much for it."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Three times as much."

"Someone already payed for it."

"Give them a refund."

"No. Get out of my store." He told Lucas.

Lucas groaned.

* * *

"Hey." Lucas said as he entered the doctors office. He kissed Brooke's forehead. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." She told him. "Where were you? You smell horrible."

"I was trying to get you that puppy."

"Did you?!" Brooke asked hopeful.

He shook his. "I'm sorry babe. I tried. I tried so hard. I even flirted a little."

Brooke laughed. "How'd that go?"

"Bad. It made things worse actually."

Brooke grabbed his hand, and joined it with her own. "You are amazing."

"But I didn't even get the puppy."

"I don't care." She promised. "You tried, and you even flirted. You probably looked like an idiot-"

"Thanks baby."

"And that's why I..." She stopped herself. She wouldn't say it first. "that's why I'm with you."

Just then the doctor entered. "Hello Miss Davis, Mr. Scott. I'm Dr. Harold."

"Yea, we spoke over the phone, actually." Lucas told her.

"Oh, yea." She nodded. "I remember. So Miss Davis. I was told you were leaving town soon."

"Well, I actually won't be leaving anytime soon."

Lucas smiled at her words.

"Good. Traveling over plane was never good for a baby. Now you're almost two months along." She smiled. "Is this your first child?"

"No, second." Brooke stated.

"Oh, good. So I don't have to explain all the hazards. No smoking, drinking, yada, yada, yada."

"Nope."

"Alright well let's do an ultrasound."

Lucas was excited. "Do we get to know the sex yet?"

"It's a little to early for that. Next appointment you can find out though."

"I kinda don't wanna know." Brooke told him.

"What? How'd you not wanna know?"

"Well It can be a suprise."

"Did you know if Broody was a boy?"

"Oh, yea. But he was my first. This one I want to be surprised."

"Can I still know even if she doesn't?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Dr. Harold said. "But uh, if you don't mind me asking are you Broody's father?"

"Yea. Why?"

She shrugged. "I heard you ask Brooke if she knew Broody was a boy."

"Oh, yea. That's-that's a long story." Brooke laughed nervously.

Dr. Harold nodded. "Right," She got the machine ready, and covered the camera with jell. "This'll feel a little cool."

She nodded.

The doctor ran the camera over Brooke's stomach, seconds later a fast heart beat was heard.

Lucas' eyes widened, and he smiled wide.

Brooke smiled when she looked at him. "That's our baby Luke."

He kissed her softly. "That's our baby." He repeated.

* * *

Brooke woke up the net morning and looked around. Lucas was nowhere in sight. "Luke?" she called. "Lucas!?" She tried again. She decided to give his phone a shot.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Luke. Where are you?"

"What'd you say?"

"Where are you?"

"Ha ha. Got you. Leave a voice mail."

Brooke slammed her phone shut. "Damn it."

Then Lucas came in with a box.

"Where were you?"

He walked past her, and put the box on the table. "Open."

Brooke looked at it. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Brooke lifted the lid off the box before turning her eyes back to Lucas. "How did you?-"

"I have my ways." He smirked.

Brooke hugged him tightly before kissing him. "Thank you."

Then the puppy yelped.

Brooke smiled, hugged Lucas tighter.

* * *

**Okay, I'M BACK!!!**

**That's right!**

**I had a mondo fun Vacation, but i'm burnt as hell.**

**ANYWAYS,**

**I really liked the work I did with this one.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**And I know they still have to figure shit out but in all good time grasshoppers.**

**:P**

**_-Hopey_**


End file.
